A Fine Day on Konoha
by Chibietan
Summary: Set after ch 700, Naruto and the other are now adults with some of them already being parents with the troubles each of them face being a parent. Naruto who struggled between his duties as the hokage and being the father of his family. Sasuke who realised how him leaving for his journey has affect his daughter, and others struggling their own problems. Lots of Naruhina ;)
1. A father's concern

A Father's Concern

**1. The Father-Son Secret Technique**

Uzumaki Boruto seated himself anxiously in the hokage's room, spinning a few times on his father's chair, looking through the window, feeling guilty for the pranks he did on the hokages monument. Despite of his childish action, his father still agreed on helping him cleaning after his mess, though uncle Iruka and Konohamaru-sensei helped them too.

"Boruto, isn't it about time for you to go home?" Konohamaru came in. "Your mom just called worrying about you.."

"I'm going to wait for dad.." Boruto sulked, seeing it was Konohamaru who came in, not his father.

"The seventh will be out late for the 5 kage meeting, you'd better wait tomorrow.." Konohamaru explained.

"Then tomorrow he'll be busy doing something else too and I'll be told to wait for another tomorrow-ttebasa.." Boruto replied.

Konohamaru sighed, it's not like he didn't understand his feelings. Konohamaru acted like him when he was little, doing pranks with Naruto to gain his grandfather's attention. Though Boruto got it harder, in his case, it was his father being the hokage, his closest buddy that suddenly had to be father of the villagers.

"So, what are you planning for the seventh by waiting here?" Konohamaru sighed. "Doing another pranks?"

"Nooo!" Boruto whined. "I wanted to apologise.."

"Fine, we'll wait for him, but tell your mother first.." Konohamaru smiled and ruffled the younger's head.

* * *

><p>"Sensei.. I wanted to do something for dad.." Boruto said while eating his ramen.<p>

"Stop all your pranks and he'll be happy than ever.." Konohamaru replied.

"If I did stop, then I'll really have to share dad with others, I don't want that.." Boruto pouted.

Konohamaru could relate to that feelings since he had done the same thing in the past, but he knew that didn't end up with a the best solution. And doing such things would only end up being labeled as a bad boy in the village.

"Hey, I have something in mind if you want to shock him though.." Konohamaru smirked, after having that idea popped out in his head.

* * *

><p>"Urghh.. it's finally finished.." Naruto stretched out his arms, walking side by side with Shikamaru.<p>

"It would've been sooner if you weren't late.." Shikamaru sulked, with hundreds of text messages from Tenmari waiting on his phone.

"Can't help it-ttebayo.." Naruto sighed with a smile. "Being a hokage means less spending time with the kids, no wonder why Boruto lashed out this noon.."

Naruto did feel guilty for neglecting the kids, Himawari who was more mature than his brother could maybe deal with that. But Boruto couldn't accept it, since he was closer than ever with his father, having less time with his father really sucks for him. Every time he came home late, the kids would be sleeping already, and he was still grateful having his wife waited for him every night, although Naruto told her that she could just go to sleep. Hinata always made sure that Naruto wouldn't have to go home into a dark empty home again, so she always stayed up waiting for him.

He could only see the kids in the morning, when it was all hectic, Boruto waking up late, and him too. Hinata and Himawari who always had to go waking those two up and it took hours for them to wake up. Sometimes Naruto would pull Hinata in bed and snuggled with her, though he ended up with a jyuuken marks from his wife to wake him up. But when it comes to his little sunflower, they would end up going back to sleep together and Hinata would have to wake them both in the end.

"Boruto, I heard that you waited for me.." Naruto opened the door and in his room, his son awaits.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Boruto managed to make 6 bunshins. Something that he could excel from his father's training.

"Wait.. we can't practice in the office.."

"Harem no justu!"

"Wha..."

And Boruto with his bunshins transformed themselves into the similar naked women he had seen in the past. The 'naked women' ran to him and snuggled themselves.

The hokage was left speechless, where on earth did he learn those already-sealed-techniques?! He never taught him that, Hinata would be even scarier than Sakura if he ever did teach his son those techniques. And how frightening to imagine how she would react if she saw this right now.

"Naruto-kun.." Naruto could hear the soft voice that he loved, but somehow, this time he felt chills down his spine hearing that soft voice.

"Why is there so many naked mommy?" Himawari asked with her innocent voice.

"Hi... Hinata... why are you..."

"Mom look! I managed succeeding my henge no jutsu!" Boruto transformed back to himself and ran back to her mother.

"I wanted to pick up Boruto.." Hinata answered with a smile that Naruto feared, and with the activated byakugan.

The next day, the kids were happy because they got themselves their father in bed for 3 whole days, even though their father couldn't leave the bed, the kids could still play with him. Of course it was thanks to their mother that the hokage was on a sick leave, REALLY SICK. Sakura managed to keep the wound minor, but she refused to completely heal him, defending on Hinata.

And Konohamaru was still hiding himself, afraid of his turns experiencing the true power of byakugan.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Papa was Jealous?<strong>

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Papa!"

Sasuke went back home, welcomed by the warm greetings from his loving wife and adorable princess. Everytime he went home, it made him wanted to stop his journey and settled in their warm home. He smiled, seeing how his princess had grown taller than the last time he saw her.

"Have you eaten?" Sakura asked, trying to hold herself back from jumping to her husband. But Sasuke knew how she longed for him, and he did feel the same during his journey. Affectionally he embraced his wife and left some soft pecked on her forehead, then lifted up his little princess.

"Papa, there's a lot I want to tell you.." Sarada giggled, being too happy seeing the rare sight of her father.

"Why don't both of you take a bath together, it's been a while since you bathe together.." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, why not.." Sasuke smiled.

"No way, mama! I'm not a kid anymore, I don't want to bathe with papa!" Sarada refused.

Sasuke felt like his soul left him. Being rejected by his little princess, those long journeys must've been the cause of this sudden distant. Perhaps it was about time for him to stop his journey?!

"But papa can dry my hair after I take a bath, okay?" Sarada kissed her father's cheek.

And that brought Sasuke back to life again.

Sakura just shook her head, seeing the never expected Sasuke to be a such a spoiling daddy.

"So papa.. I got the best score at shuriken throwing today.." Sarada proudly bragged.

"She sure takes after you.." Sakura smiled to her husband.

"But then Boruto also got the best score!" Sarada added, sulking, but Sasuke could see the blushing cheeks on his little princess's cheeks. Could the heat from the bath cause that?

"Then that idiot Boruto.."

Sasuke swore he could hear that 'Boruto' name was mentioned quite often when he dried her hair.

"And then Boruto.."

Again during dinner..

"Boruto is.."

Again when they were at the living room.

"Boruto and I.."

And when she was about to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, you're back?" Naruto was surprised to find his friend back at the village, coming into his room. "What brings you here?"<p>

"Hey, dobekage.." Sasuke activated both his sharingan and rinnegan.

"Wa.. wait.. What's wrong?!" Naruto was startled.

"I was prepared for her having a boyfriend later, but not this soon, especially not with YOUR son!" Sasuke took out his sword.

"Sa.. sasuke!" Naruto stood up.

"Shall we have another death battle?"

* * *

><p><strong>3. Daddy's Sunflower<strong>

"They were nothing but classmates.." Sakura laughed, treating both of her teammates' wounds after another battle.

"This bastard should learn to take it easy, man.." Naruto complained, not only did he got beaten up, he was also forced to neglect his works. He had to face another overnight duties.

"You'll know it when you get your turn.." Sasuke was still pissed.

"Having a boyfriend or girlfriend is something usual at their age, I wouldn't overreact like you did.." Naruto replied.

"There.. you both may go now.." Sakura had just finished.

Sasuke and Naruto got up, Sasuke was made to help Naruto with his papers since Sasuke disturbed him when he was in the middle of it. They were on their way back to the hokage's office when they met Naruto's little sunflower. He ran to his fairy, but..

"Thank you for the flowers, Inojin-niichan.." Himawari smiled.

"Anything for you, my pretty flower.." Inojin smiled.

"Inojin-kun is a sweet boy, isn't he.." Hinata also smiled.

"Of course, he's my son after all.." Ino laughed.

"But, I'm only sweet to Himawari-chan.." Inojin took out Himawari's hand and kissed them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY HIMAWARI YOU..."

Sasuke managed to held back the angered-nearly-commiting-crime-hokage raging beside him. Hinata, Ino and the kids were all startled with his raging voice.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called.

"Daddy and uncle Sasuke?"

Naruto tried to calm his anger and once Sasuke let him of, he ran to them. Grabbing Himawari's hand that was just kissed by Inojin and wiped it with his shirt. Then he glared at Inojin who still looked calm.

"You're Sai's kid, aren't you?" Naruto asked with an interrogating voice. "Don't go near my daughter!"

"Is that an order?" Inojin asked.

"Yes it is!"

"I feel bad for Himawari-chan, having a father who misused his authority due to the personal issues.." Inojin turned to Himawari.

Himawari stared at her father, with a disbelief eyes, alongside with her mother who looked disappointed.

"It's a joke-ttebayo!" Naruto forced a bitter laugh.

"I'm glad then, because I think that I have to get along with my future father in law.." Inojin smiled. The annoying smile he got from his father.

* * *

><p>"Sai, you've been summoned by the seventh.."<p>

Sai who had just returned from his mission then went to see the hokage.

That night, Sai left the room with a bruise on his cheek. Let's not forget the two fathers who still had their bruise getting drunk in Ichiraku ramen. Shouting how their daughters should just be kept inside the house, how the guys around her were all wolves. Teuichi the owner also joined them, relating to his grand daughter's case.


	2. The lovable daughter

**1. Hima-chan's Ability**

"Hima-chan, you're gonna catch a cold if you just stand there still wet.." Naruto got out of the bath. He just took one with his fairy, something Sasuke couldn't have anymore.

"Dad, uncle Neji said that you're a pervert.. What does pervert mean?" Himawari turned to her father.

"Huh?" Naruto raised his brows.

"Uncle, why are you glaring at dad?" Himawari then turned around, to an empty space, looking up.

"Hima-chan?" Naruto tapped her shoulder. Suddenly he felt chills down his spine.

* * *

><p>"Hima-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto entered his children's room.<p>

"I'm having a tea party with grandma Kushina.." Himawari smiled.

"Grandma.. Kushina?" Naruto was confused. There was an empty chair left out among the other chairs seated by the stuffed animals.

"Then, can daddy join?" Naruto asked.

"Sure daddy.." Himawari smiled.

Naruto seated himself on the empty chair.

"Daddy, that's grandma's chair!" Himawari protested.

"Hu.. huh?" Naruto was startled. He turned to Boruto who was reading manga, asking for some explanation.

"Dad, Himawari can see and speak with spirits-ttebasa.." Boruto explained, like it was something usual.

"Spirits..." Naruto turned to his daughter who was talking by herself.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I thought you knew, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said when Naruto told his wife about that incidents. He sometimes find it strange that Himawari would often mention his parents, or Neji, or Hinata's mom, sometimes even Jiraiya. She often stares at blank space, smiling by herself.<p>

"I already took her to Hyuuga house, thinking that it might be the effect of my byakugan.." Hinata continued. "But, it's just a gift, children sometimes are sensitive to spirits, they said that it might stop as she grow up.."

"So, Hima-chan can see ghosts?!" Naruto's face turned pale.

That night, Naruto held Hinata tight, sleeping trembling, while his wife couldn't do anything but smile at her hopeless husband. He may be the seventh hokage, the hero of shinobi world, but here he is.. trembling like a child, scared of ghost.

And the next day, the hokage was seen kneeling on the graveyard. People was touched, thinking that he was paying his respects on the fallen shinobis. Actually though, he was kneeling down on Neji's grave, asking him not to scare him off, and he did the same on his parent's grave, then to Jiraiya, and all the shinobis he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Daddy vs Mommy<strong>

"Boruto, eat your vegetables!" Naruto yelled at the untouched vegetables on his son's plate.

But the younger boy had already escaped, "Your cookings sucks, dad!" he yelled.

"That little.."

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Himawari asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Well.. mommy is.. still sleeping so daddy is cooking breakfast for today.." Naruto answered. Hinata was still sleeping since they had quite some rounds on their love-making time. As expected of the hokage, all those love-making didn't tire him out at all, in fact, he felt refreshed after embracing his wife.

Himawari climbed up the chair and seated herself, taking a bite of Naruto so called homemade cooking, she made a weird startled face. A taste that she would never expect of its existence. But knowing how rare his father cooked, she pretended like she was enjoying it. Naruto, knowing that, really wanted to hug and squeezed his little fairy, promising himself to learn how to cook.

"Sorry I slept in.." Hinata rushed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, mommy!" Himawari greeted her.

"Morning, Himawari.." Hinata bent down and kissed the later's forehead.

"Morning.." Naruto pulled her and trapped his wife between his arms. Kissing her hair.

"Morning to you too, Naruto-kun.." Hinata then turned to the untouched vegetables on Boruto's plate. "Did Boruto leave the vegetables again?"

"Yeah, he escaped to his room, I was about to chase after him.." Naruto sighed, letting go of her wife.

"Mommy, mommy!" Himawari called.

Hinata seated herself next to her daughter, "Hm?"

"You're bitten by the mosquitoes.." Himawari pointed out the kiss marks Naruto left on her neck.

Hinata's face turned red, then she turned to Naruto who was making a i'm-sorry-but-last-night-was-awesome-face. Then like his son, he escaped from the kitchen with an excuse to find Boruto. But he really did plan to force the cheeky son of him to finish his vegetables.

"But you don't like it too!" Boruto protested while he was carried in his father's arms back to the kitchen. "Plus, your cooking really sucks!"

"I can't help it, but the vegetables got nothing to do with my cookings! It's mixed in that salad bowl!"

"You can't force me to eat it when you don't even like it too!"

"I finished my vegetables!"

"Yeah, with mom eyeing on you and that weird face you made while you eat!"

Hinata and Himawari giggled, hearing the usual battle between the hokage and his son. Himawari was about to have the last bite of her breakfast, when Boruto suddenly pointed out his index finger at his sister, "There that face! You make that face when you eat the vegetables!"

Naruto turned to Himawari's weird face, showing the unpleasant taste in her mouth but trying her best not to show it. So... that face was a hereditary?

"Boruto, come on eat your vegetables.." Hinata came to his son, patting his head, "Want me to feed you?"

"Noo.. I can eat it myself-ttebasa!" Boruto jumped of his father's arms and seated himself, finishing the vegetables.

"Just a sentence.. was all it takes for you?" Naruto sulked, staring at how different his son's attitude was to his mother.

"You'll get a hang of it too soon enough.." Hinata smiled, patted her husband's chest.

* * *

><p>"Hima-chan let's take a bath!" Naruto was chasing her daughter around the house, they were soaked by the rain and Himawari didn't want to bathe due the cold weather. So she ran all over the house.<p>

"Himawari.." Hinata called out from the kitchen, then she came out.

Himawari ran back to the living room, staring at her mother's gentle eyes, then she jumped back to his father's chest. "Let's go bathe, daddy.."

Naruto stared back at Hinata's usual smile, just calling her name? That was all it takes?

* * *

><p>"Put that back, Boruto! You're not buying anymore snacks!" Naruto grabbed the snacks put into the basket by his son. "And Hima-chan too, no more candies!"<p>

But the kids didn't listen, they just put everything back when Naruto took the snacks and candies out.

"Geez.. I never knew grocery shopping will be this handful.." Naruto fell on his knees, trying to find a way how to control his kids. If it were Hinata, she would've done it easily, the kids listened to her.

In the end, the kids got their snacks, after Naruto used his bunshins to tooke the snacks out, Boruto also used his bunshins to put the snacks back in, and some of them also helped getting in Himawari's candies.

"I thought I just asked for soyu?" Hinata giggled seeing the huge shopping bag Naruto brought home. No wonder why she had to wait for an hour to get a bottle of soyu.

"They were all the kids' snacks.." Naruto threw himself on the couch while Boruto and Himawari followed their mother to the kitchen. Hearing the happy voices from the kitchen, he felt left out and decided to join them.

"How was the shopping?" Hinata asked, placing the dinner she just cooked. "Though I can guess from the huge mountain of snacks.."

"It was a war between me and dad-ttebasa!" Boruto bragged. "And I won!"

"You did? That's great!" Hinata giggled and kissed her son's forehead.

"They didn't listen to me at all.." Naruto sulked.

"Well.." Hinata smiled, peeking at Boruto and Himawari who laughing.

The hokage never knew it was the children's joy to see the flustered hokage chasing after them, and it was a secret that his wife promised to keep.

**3. Winter Festival**

"I'm home.." Naruto yawned, after staying up all night to finish all the paper work so that he could spend more time with his family during the winter holiday.

"Dad!" Boruto was the first to welcome him and jumped right into his arms. Lifting him up and placed him on his shoulders, Naruto searched for his wife and his little fairy.

"Hina.."

"Daddy!"

Hinata had just finished dressing Himawari the kimono for the winter festival. A soft yellow kimono with sunflowers patterns tied with orange obi, her short hair was tied up with a soft purple ribbon. After Hinata was finished with her obi, Himawari ran to her father.

"You're so cute.." Naruto was left speechless for a moment seeing his fairy all dressed up. "I promise I'll go to the festival with you!"

"Oh dad, she's dressing up to go with me and the guys.." Boruto said.

"Huh?"

"Inojin-niichan asked me to go with him, and then there's also nii-chan and Sarada onee-chan!" Himawari excitedly explained.

"Hanabi gave her the kimono and I wanted to try it out on her, it fits perfectly.." Hinata smiled.

"With Inojin? And Boruto and Sarada?" Naruto asked again.

His little fairy nodded furiously, indicating such a huge excitement.

"Hinata.. isn't that.. a double date?" Naruto turned to his wife.

"Ah? I don't think so, Naruto-kun.." Hinata lied.

"IT IS A DOUBLE DATE-TTEBAYO!"

* * *

><p>"Papa, how do I look?" Sarada came out from her room wearing a dark blue kimono with sakura patterns, and soft pink obi around her waist.<p>

Sasuke got up and took a camera, taking MANY shots of his princess. Sarada rolled her eyes, getting used to her dotting father.

"Pretty isn't she?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course she is. Is it for the festival?" Sasuke asked, after he was satisfied with the hundreds shots.

Sarada nodded.

"We'll go there once once they start.." Sasuke smiled and patted his princess's head.

"Uh.. papa.." Sarada turned to her mom, asking for assistance.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura also seemed troubled.

"Well.. I'll be going with Himawari.." Sarada started.

"Himawari?"

"And.. Boruto.." Sarada added.

"BORUTO?! Are you on a date?! Is he planning to play house (*mamagoto) with you being the parents and Himawari being the daughter?!" Sasuke asked.

*mamagoto : A role play for kids acting like family, there's the father, mother and kids, it is usually played by the children who has a crush on each other.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.. they're not kids anymore.. They had stopped playing house.." Sakura explained.

"And Inojin will be coming too!" Sarada quickly added.

"INOJIN?! He likes Himawari! Are you going to a double date?!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Naruto and Sasuke, are you on a double date with your wives?" Iruka chuckled seeing his former students who had married were hanging out together.<p>

"We accidentally met.." Sakura answered.

"I just saw your kids over there.." Iruka said.

"WHERE?!" Naruto and Sasuke rushed to Iruka.

"O.. Over there.." Iruka was startled.

It was such a lovely scene, Inojin and Himawari were at the yo-yo balloon stands, while Boruto and Sarada were playing goldfish scooping. Inojin managed to catch the soft yellow balloon and gave it to Himawari, the younger one smiled happily and gave Inojin a hug which turned his face bright red. Boruto on the othe hand didn't manage to catch a single fish, so he got tired of it. He left the stand to join Inojin and Himawari, succeeding on catching a pink balloon. He ran back to Sarada to brag, but Sarada managed to catch a goldfish. So they exchanged the gifts.

"Can I ban the festival starting from now?" Naruto asked with his teary eyes.

"You so can.." Sasuke replied.


	3. Raising the kids

**1. A Warm Day in Winter**

Inojin sighed, looking at his sulky mother, ignoring his father for having to leave for his mission during their wedding anniversary. Sai was still trying to cheer his wife up, apologising over and over for having to leave. It wasn't like he wanted to, a mission is a mission after all.

"Is mom still mad?" Inojin asked, as his father was on his way out to leave for his mission.

"I guess so.." Sai smiled helplessly.

"Dad, can I walk with you until the gate?" Inojin asked.

"Sure, you want to see me off?" Sai ruffled his son's blonde hair which he got from his mother.

Inojin nodded and wore his shoes.

It was snowing already, Sai took off his scarf and wrapped it around Inojin's neck, making sure that the scarf kept him warm.

"Dad, how did you end up marrying mom?" Inojin asked which brought laughter to Sai.

"Well.." Sai answered between his laughter. "I guess our personalities don't match at all.."

"Yeah, I mean.. she's all noisy and moody while you always keep your calm.." Inojin was still serious with his question.

"That's the point.." Sai smiled. "Your mom, brings out the emotions in me.."

"I used to be emotionless, not knowing any kind of feelings.." Sai then looked up to the hokage monument, staring at his former teammates that was carved on one of the monuments. "A certain guy taught me, then slowly everyone got close and taught me too.. Your mom, looking at her, I didn't need to be taught, she is always clear on her feelings.."

"That's called bluntness, dad.." Inojin sighed in his smile.

"See, you got it from your mom too.." Sai chuckled.

"But, she understand other's feelings despite being blunt.." Sai added. "And I just found myself attracted to your mom.."

"That sounded cheesy.." Inojin laughed. "Mom!" both Inojin and Sai were surprised seeing Ino was already waiting at the gate.

"I'm just here to fetch Inojin.." Ino pulled Inojin's hand. "You took your father's scarf?"

"Oh, right.. Here dad.." Inojin was about to take off his scarf but Ino took out something from a bag. "You can wear Inojin's new scarf while you're on your mission.."

"Does Inojin's new scarf happens to have a happy anniversary card?" Sai chuckled.

"Shu.. Shut up! I'm still mad at you!" Ino turned away.

Sai pulled her into his embrace, "I know that you're mad because this is another dangerous solo mission and the hokage refused to let you take part in." he whispered, knowing why Ino never mentioned her true feelings because she didn't want to worry Inojin.

"It's not!" Ino's voice trembled.

"You know I'm the best choice for infiltration missions.." Sai smiled. "And we'll celebrate the anniversary after I got home.."

Sai turned to his son, gesturing him to get closer and he lifted him up, embracing his precious son and loving wife. Enjoying the happiness that he was already familiar with, thanks to his friends, and his love, Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Where does baby come from?<strong>

The ninja academy were having parents conference meeting, and they were asked to fill out the answers to some question. One of the question was :

_Where does baby come from?_

Naruto : A father's hope and a mother's love, mix them together and BAM! the baby was born.

Hinata : Mommy's and daddy's strong desire to love and take care of the baby, they are then blessed with a baby.

Sasuke : The love between the parents grows a seed, then they take care of the seed, waiting for it to grow and brings out the baby.

Sakura : The male seed is planted to the female's ovum and the seed grows to be a baby.

Shikamaru : Too troublesome, go watch porn.

Tenmari : DO NOT ASK YOUR FATHER, ask your teacher.

Sai : SEX

Ino : A seed that is given from the father is planted and taken care of by the mother and later on, it blooms into a beautiful flower where the baby comes out from it.

Chouji : Dad and mom eats too much and you were born.

Karui : Mom and dad love each other and decided to have a baby born out of our love.

And Shino who was in charge of reading the result, had to call in some parents to give them a proper guidance.

Then, the parents were also informed of their children's answers.

Boruto : Mom and dad's love.

Sarada : Reproduction process.

Shikadai : A troublesome process.

Chouchou : Sex.

Inojin : Sex.

Himawari : A father's hope and a mother's love, mix them together and BAM! the baby was born.

The Naruhina couple smiled proudly at their children's answers, especially Naruto, looking at his little sunflower giving the exact same answer as him. Sasuke turned to Sakura while his wife turned away, avoiding the cold gaze of her husband. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief for his son's answer, not mentioning anything that migh angered his wife. Chouji and Karui knew exactly who to blame for their daughter's answer, whoelse aseide from Anko? And Ino sent a killing glare to her husband, and another war broke out at the Yamanaka house.

**3. Tooth Fairy**

"Mommy, my teeth fell out!" Himawari ran to her mother.

"That means a bag of sweets from the tooth fairy-ttebasa!" Boruto said.

Hinata looked troubled, turning to Naruto. They did spoil their kids with fantasies and beliefs since they didn't get to experience any of it during their childhood. Wanting their kids to enjoy every moment of their childhood, they made sure to give them presents every christmas, telling them that it was from santa, and every time their teeth fell out, they would be given a bag of candies. But...

The snowstorm were hitting Konoha every night these past weeks, so the stores closed early and right now they ran out of sweets.

"But the fairy might not come tonight due to the snowstorm.." Hinata forced a smile. But she regretted saying those words after seeing the sad looks in her daughter's face.

"Yosh!" Naruto got up. He took his coat and his mission bag.

"Dad?"

"Daddy?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Daddy's gonna fetch the tooth fairy!" Naruto grinned, pointing up his thumb.

"But Naruto-kun.." Hinata ran after her husband. "The stores are already closed, how are you going to.."

"Just leave everything to me-ttebayo!" Naruto tapped Hinata's shoulder.

And Sasuke dropped his cup of coffee, seeing Naruto with Kurama in front of his house.

The same goes for Shikamaru who thought he was dreaming.

Lee was ready with his combat suits as he saw Kurama from his window thinking that something happened for the hokage to release the nine tailed fox.

Tenten threw her thousand kunais at Naruto for scaring her off, showing up at her window with Kurama.

"I can't believe you release me for a ride around the village JUST FOR CANDIES!" Kurama complained as he ran through the snowstorm. They managed to get the candies from Sai and Ino who happened to have some and gave it to him, speechless.

"I'm back.." Naruto grinned, hiding the little bag of candies for his sunflower.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata turned to him with a troubled face.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well..."

"Come on Himawari, dad's gonna come home with the tooth fairy! We have to stay up and meet her!" Boruto jumped up and down on the couch with his pyjamas.

"Daddy's so awesome!" Himawari joined her brother.

"They won't go to sleep no matter what I say.." Hinata explained to her husband after having him took a glimpse of their excited kids.

"Should I use henge no jutsu, then?" Naruto scratched his head.

"I'll hit her lightly to make sure that she's not dad's henge no jutsu!" Boruto exclaimed which brought Naruto face turned pale.

* * *

><p>Boruto and Himawari's eyes felt heavy, but they tried their best not to close their eyes. Hinata kept staring at them, hoping them to fall asleep.<p>

"Dad's home!" Naruto returned from the backyard. The sleepy kids jumped to him, their sleepy eyes was wide awake sparkling.

"Here is the tooth fairy.." Naruto added, showing them a big nine tailed fox with a pair of glittery wings on his back. Forcing himself to smile and handing over the bag of candies to Himawari while she gave the 'tooth fairy' her teeth. Hinata closed her mouth, trying hard not to laugh on that super strong nine tailed fox was forced to wear the pink glittery pair of wings on his back pretending to be the tooth fairy.

"I never knew the tooth fairy is this big!"


	4. Dad is the best!

**1. Hinata's adventure part 1**

Back to where team 8 was asked to clean up the storage room in the hokage building with Naruto, as a punishment for their failed mission of catching the bikochu (ref Naruto anime ep 148). The 12 years old team 8 plus Naruto were stoned to the ground, finding themselves having to clean after the room full of dust and messy scrolls.

"This is all Naurto's fault!" Kiba was the first to complain.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled.

"Rather than fighting, it's best if you start cleaning! Why? Because.."

"It's not like I did it on purpose-ttebayo!"

"Yeah, and you had to FART at that time!"

Kiba and Naruto walked away, still arguing, ignoring Shino.

"Ma.. ma.. Let's start cleaning too, Shino-kun.." Hinata smiled.

Hinata started at the left corner, wiping the window while she could still hear Kiba and Naruto arguing. Even if she had to clean up the storage, she was still happy to be able to spend the whole day with her beloved Naruto-kun.

"Hinata, don't you agree with me-ttebayo?!"

Hinata flinched as Naruto tapped her shoulder, she turned around and Naruto's face was so close to hers. "Na.. Naruto-kun!" Hinata took a few steps back and her back hit the table. A scroll fell down, she was about to grab it when suddenly a bright light appeared before her eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed the door, placing her ear to the door, making sure there wasn't anybody who saw the hokage hiding off from his duties. Once he was sure, he locked the door and walked around the unused storage. It was all dusty and dark, getting the only light from a window up there, but the place looked similar to him.<p>

He stopped his steps, finding someone laid on the floor. He knelt down, turning the body who seemed to be a teenager.

"Hinata?!"

* * *

><p>Hinata opened his eyes, finding herself resting on someone's lap. She quickly got up, but her head was still fuzzy so she lost her balance. But someone got her and placed her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked with a gentle tone, and a familiar voice. Hinata looked up to see the owner of that voice. A man, a grown up man with a blonde hair, who looked like her beloved Naruto-kun. Then she looked around, it was the same storage room, but somehow looked older.

Naruto on the other hand was actually confused, how did the genin Hinata get here? To the future? But she probably didn't know that she got into the future, and he was thinking whether it was alright to tell her or not. But seeing the genin Hinata brought back memories, the shy Hinata who always passed out whenever he got close to her, and that time, Naruto was still oblivious of his own feelings. Sometimes he regretted how ignorant he used to be, not seeing how Hinata was always there for him and supported him, and he wished he could've done the same for her.

"Mister, is this the hokage building?" Hinata soft voice snapped him out.

"Right, it is.." Naruto answered. He couldn't help but smile at the confused little Hinata calling him 'mister'.

"Then, did you see other genins in here?" Hinata asked, standing up.

Naruto then looked around, "I don't see anyone else.."

"It's weird.. They were here just a moment ago?" Hinata also looked around. "Thank you for your care, uncle.." she bowed and was about to leave.

"Hey, wait! Don't go alone-ttebayo!" Naruto caught her hands.

"Ttebayo?" Hinata raised her brows.

-continued in the next chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>2. The troublesome birthday<strong>

"Happy birthday Shikadai!"

"Happy birtthday Shikadai-niichan!"

Shikadai stared at a bucket of flowers that Inojin offered to him, then he stared at the pale boy, looking suspicious.

"Himawari-chan asked me to teach how to make a bucket of flowers for your birthday present, so I thought why don't I make this together with her.." Inojin smiled, that annoying smile, telling Shikamaru not to speak something unnecessary.

"Thanks Himawari.." Shikadai said sincerely to the little girl, who was waiting for his response. "And Inojin too.." he then turned to his double faced friend.

"And here's from me!" Boruto gave him a package. Shikadai received it and opened the package, it was the famous green tights. "I got it from Lee-sensei!" Boruto put his thumbs up and grinned.

"Thanks.." Shikadai replied flatly, wondering how Boruto could even think that this lame green tights were so awesome.

"I don't have any presents for you.." Sarada turned away, "But happy brithday!"

"Yeah, thanks.." Shikadai replied.

"I ate your presents on my way here, it was the limited edition dango, but I got hungry so I ate them.. Happy birthday!" Chouchou said, showing the limited edition dango stick.

"Why isn't Shikadai-niichan excited for your birthday?" Himawari asked.

"It's too troublesome for him to be excited.." Inojin answered.

"But birthdays are fun, I get to see daddy home early.." Himawari smiled.

"It's your dad.. my dad thinks it's too troublesome.." Shikadai got up and left.

Shikadai knew his father, the hokage's right hand wouldn't have time to celebrate his little birthday. Ever since he became the hokage's right hand, he rarely saw his father at home, Shikamaru would be home when he was asleep and gone before he woke up. So it would be better if he never hoped for his father to show up for his birthday.

* * *

><p>Naruto took a peek on Shikamaru who was reading a report, he was going to say something, "NO" Shikamaru answered him before the hokage even started talking. Naruto frowned on the strict Shikamaru, forcing him to look at the mountain of papers on his desk.<p>

"Excuse me.." Hinata came in with Himawari with her cute 'excuse us'.

"Hinata... Hima-chan.." He got up, it felt like finding an oasis in the middle of hot and dry desert.

"Himawari wanted to meet uncle Shikamaru.." Hinata smiled.

"Me?" Shikamaru raised his brows.

"HIM?!" Naruto raised his voice, why would his little fairy ask for that strict control freak?!

Himawari ran to Shikamaru, pulling on his clothes, asking him to bend down so she could reach his ears. Shikamaru smiled and did what the little girl asked, bending down. Himawari started whispering which made Naruto sulk. But Shikamaru's face changed, he turned to the little girl. Naruto seemed to have guessed that face, a face he often made whenever he had to cancel his plans with the kids.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Shikadai!" Boruto, Sarada, Chouchou, and Inojin welcomed the birthday boy when he got home. Shikada was surprised finding the living room was filled with balloons, table full of his favourite foods and birthday cake.<p>

"Mom?" Shikadai looked around, searching for his mother.

"Happy birthday, Shikadai.." Tenmari approached her son, ruffling his hair. "I hope you won't mind celebrating the birthday with these guys.."

"You planned this?" Shikadai asked.

"Your father and I did, but he couldn't be here.. He tried to, but he couldn't make it.." Tenmari smiled apologetically.

"It's fine.." Shikadai forced a smile.

"Who couldn't make it again?" Shikamaru lifted up his son with his kagezukami no jutsu and placed him on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Shikadai's delightful voice brought smile on his father's face.

Tenmari was also surprised by his husband appearance despite of being informed that he couldn't make it due to the huge piles of paper works at the hokage office. She smiled proudly at her husband, she knew how hard he tried to spare his time for Shikadai.

Shikamaru went inside the house, putting down Shikadai and let him joined the other kids. He walked to his wife who was still smiling at him.

"That's why kids are troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed in smiles. "But this kid is special.."

In the mean time, at the Hokage office, Naruto took a peek at his wife, helping him with the paper works. These papers had him stayed up late, going home to his bed and woke up to another piles of papers, he didn't even have enough time to flirt and touch his wife. Now that his wife here, he really wanted to try one of the thing in Kakashi's erotic novel, office sex.

"Don't even think about it, dobekage!" Sasuke smacked the hokage's head.

And here he though that Sasuke might be better than Shikamaru, but it turned out that Sasuke was even worse than him. He got smacked every time his hands stopped moving, and with Sakura here as well..

"Why don't we have a group office sex?" Naruto suggested.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>3. My Dad!<strong>

"Oiroke no jutsu! Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu!"

"You gotta stop with that justu, Boruto!" Naruto smacked his son's head, upon seeing him in the training ground on his way to the ninja academy. The hokage was still traumatised by Hinata's reaction when she saw Boruto doing his father's speciality's.

"Dad!" Boruto whined, but he smiled brightly, knowing that his father would be attending school, it was the hokage visit day at school and his father would be there in class, sharing some stories and lessons. Boruto reached out for his father's hand, walking hand in hand.

Naruto smiled, it had been a while since Boruto acted this spoiled. Since Himawari was born, Boruto acted tough and stopped clinging on his father, especially in front of Himawari. But he couldn't resist his mother if she offered to spoil him which brought jealousy to his father.

"Shino-sensei said that you'd watch over our kunai throwing practice, is that true?" Boruto asked.

"I guess so.." Naruto didn't even know what he was going to do today.

"I'm already good at that, rather, you should teach me rasengan, dad!" Boruto said.

"That's too soon for you.." Naruto chuckled.

"But that's the jutsu that only you, grandfather, and grandpa Jiraiya knows! Now it's only you and Konohamaru-sensei! Please dadd!" Boruto pleaded.

"I'll teach you after you graduate from the academy, okay?" Naruto ruffled the younger's head.

Boruto sulked, letting go of his father's hand and ran off to the academy. Naruto was left confused, did he say something wrong again?

The class started, Naruto was asked to give some life story telling about his life in Himawari's class. He was happy that Himawari sat in front, smiling at his daddy's story. After that, he was sent to Boruto's class, watching over the kunai throwing practice. He had fun, giving some tips to the kids and praising those who had mastered the technique. Of course, the Uchiha princess takes after her father, she managed to hit all the target perfectly, and Boruto, thankfully didn't take after his father's failure. Due to Konohamaru's and Naruto's training, he managed to hit his target perfectly too.

"That's my boy!" Naruto ruffled his hair, but Boruto still seemed to be mad. He tossed his father's hand away.

"Shino.." Naruto sadly came to his friend. "Are kids at Boruto's age in their rebellious stage?"

"Maybe.." Shino nodded.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" the children who had finished their practice ran to Naruto, surrounding him.

"Please teach us rasengan!"

"Teach us kage bunshin"

"Call out the big frog!"

Boruto frowned, seeing his father surrounded by other kids, requesting the things he had asked before.

"Sure, I'll do that next time, okay?" Naruto answered.

Boruto turned to his father, disappointed. He ran off, leaving the academy. Sarada who was up on the tree where Boruto leaned on a before, sighed, rolling her eyes on the hokage. She jumped down the tree.

"Hokage-sama.." she pulled on the hokage's cape.

"Sarada?" Naruto turned.

"I believe your son is planning to skip class.." Sarada said, pointing out the opened gate.

* * *

><p>"Dad is an idiot.." Boruto sulked, sitting alone inside the cave under the slides in the park.<p>

The reason why he wanted to learn rasengan was to prove himself to be his father's son, who wasn't the same with other kids clinging to his father. The rasengan was passed on by Minato and Jiraiya to his father where his father then passed it on to Konohamaru, who he considered as his little brother. He wanted to join that special circle too, by mastering the rasengan.

And why did his father agree to the other kid's request too? All the request that was supposed to be meant only for him, but Naruto agreed to do for other kids. Does that mean Naruto considered him the same with other kids?

Some tears fell on the ground, coming out from his pair of bright blue eyes.

"Why is my son crying alone in here?"

Boruto turned to his father's voice.

"I'll never know what's upsetting you if you don't tell me.." Naruto smiled, held out his hand to pull his son out from the cave.

"Now tell me what happened?" Naruto asked, patting the younger's shoulder.

"Dad.. do you love me?" Boruto who was still crying asked.

"Of course I do, mom and dad loves you so much.." Naruto answered with his gentle voice.

"Do you love me more than the other kids?" Boruto asked.

"Were you jealous of the other kids?" Naruto asked, getting a clue with the cause of his son's raging.

Boruto didn't answer as he was trying to stop his tears. Naruto pulled him into his arms, patting his back. "As you see, I am the hokage of this village, I have to protect everyone and keep everyone happy and safe.. That also includes you, Hima-chan, and mom.."

"But honestly saying, of course, you three are special.. I love you three the most and I'll do anything to keep you three from harm.." Naruto continued, cupping the younger's face. Staring at his eyes, "You, Hima-chan, and Hinata.. are the best thing that happened to me, I'll do anything for you three.."

Boruto cried harder, jumping into his father's chest. Murmuring how he loves his dad, and why he was obsessed with the rasengan thing.

* * *

><p>"I'll teach you a technique that I invented, a technique that only I know.." Naruto said, while putting Boruto to bed.<p>

"Really?" Boruto's eyes sparkled.

"It's called Uzumaki Naruto rendan!" Naruto grinned.

"The name sounds like it's a cheap jutsu.." Boruto stared at his father with a disappointed look. "But I'm in!"

"You'd better be prepared, my trainings are hard.." Naruto chuckled.

"You bet-ttebasa!"


	5. We're still kids afterall

**1. The four eyes girl**

"Another perfect score for the test, Sarada.." Shino handed over a piece of paper with 100 marks on it.

"Thank you, sensei.." Sarada took it, without any excitement, she walked back to her seat.

"The test is unusually harder than the usual test, I must admit that, but I'm still proud we still have a student who got the perfect score.." Shino announced. "Boruto, Shikadai, and Chouchou, you must stay behind after class, you three got zero marks on that test!"

"Geez.. I'm going to eat yakiniku with Anko-sensei after class!" Chouchou whined.

"So troublesome.." Shikadai sighed.

"Hey four eyes!" Boruto turned to the girl sitting behind him. "How do you get so smart?"

"It's probably because my head is different than yours.." Sarada smirked.

"What does that suppose to mean?!" Boruto asked.

"She's saying that you're an idiot, Boruto.." Inojin chuckled at his slow friend.

"What?! You're just a bookworm!" Boruto yelled.

"Better than an idiot.." Sarada replied.

Boruto stuck out his tongue and angrily turned his back on her.

* * *

><p>"Do the test again.." Shino brought the three students he mentioned earlier to the library, giving them their tests. "You can go home once you're finished.."<p>

"What's the point of giving us a retest when I don't even know what I don't know-ttebasa!" Boruto sulked.

"I'm too tired to think.." Shikadai yawned.

"I'm too hungry.." Chouchou added.

Boruto sighed, looking at his two hopeless friend. Chouchou might be as stupid as he was, but he knew Shikadai was smart. He was just too lazy to think of the answers and write it down. The blonde boy walked to the bookshelf, trying to find the textbook for the test as he saw Sarada was sitting on the stairs, reading a book. From the cover of that book, it looked like something difficult about medic ninja.

"Yo four eyes!" Boruto callled.

"What is an idiot like you doing in this library?" Sarada asked.

"I shouldn't have called you, four eyes!" Boruto got pissed and left. But Sarada jumped down the stairs, hiding behind the bookshelf, she stared at Boruto scratching his head, eyes fixed on his test papers. But she climbed up the stairs again and continued reading her books.

Time flies as she enjoyed the new knowledge she got from the book. She closed the book and jumped down, noticing that it was getting dark. But before she left, she took a peek on Boruto, and he was still there scratching his head and whining.

Boruto flinched when a book was dropped on the table, he looked up and saw Sarada.

"The answers to that test are all here.." Sarada said, seated herself.

"Really?!" Boruto took the book and opened it.

Even with that book, Sarada was so pissed that he still got some answers wrong. "Number six is wrong, idiot! You should read it more!"

"Oh, you're right!" Boruto erased his answer and filled it with right one.

Sarada continued assisting him with that test, and he finally finished.

"Thanks, four eyes!" Boruto grinned.

"I.. I'm not helping you or anything!" Sarada blushed.

* * *

><p>Boruto went out from the toilet, whistling happily remembering that Shino-sensei had just praised him for his make-up test that Sarada helped.<p>

"That's why we thought that you're being so full of yourself!"

Boruto stopped his happy steps, hearing the intimidating voice from an empty class. He saw the door wasn't fully closed, peeking through that small space, he saw Sarada and the upperclassmen.

"Do you think you're so perfect?"

"It must've been nice to be born with smart brain like yours!"

"You must've looked down on people!"

"And you thought you'd suit Inojin-kun?"

Boruto was going to rescue the bullied glasses girl,

"First of all, I've never thought that I was perfect, and I never bragged about my perfect scores.." Sarada said with her arrogant voice, showing no sign of feeling intimidated nor scared. "And I never once thought that I'd come to like Inojin with that strangely pale skin and double faced personality of his.."

"How dare you talk back to us?!"

"Why shouldn't I? How can I call myself a ninja if I'm frightened with lowlifes like you bitches?"

"WHY YOU.."

"Sensei! The senpais are bullying Sarada-chan.."

Boruto was shocked hearing Inojin's voice next to him.

"Inojin-kun?!" the girls was startled.

"Sensei! Shino-sensei, this way!" Inojin continued.

"You'd better remember this!" the girls ran out through the window.

Inojin was pretending to call Shino-sensei, to scare off the upperclassmen. Sarada stared at him, "I can take care of them myself!"

"Those were my fans, I'd rather you not to hurt them.." Inojin smiled. "Your welcome by the way.."

"I never thanked you!" Sarada yelled, but Inojin had left.

Boruto was left dumbfound, staring at Sarada.

"I can take care of this myself though!" Sarada went out of the class, still complaining. "Don't underestimate me!"

"I know.." Boruto sighed. "That's why I didn't interfere.."

Sarada stared at him, blushing.

Boruto knew, that the glasses girl was actually hiding her fear, trying to be strong. And Boruto knew she could do it, she was strong enough not to get bullied. Though if they did start hitting her, Boruto would've come to her rescue immediately. Though he felt a little sense of regret when Inojin decided to butt in, feeling a bit pissed at the pale boy.

"Let's go home-ttebasa!" Boruto pulled her hand. "Just so you know, Inojin didn't help you because he likes you or anything!"

Sasuke who was preparing for another journey suddenly got chills. He had a very bad feeling, really bad...

* * *

><p><strong>2. Chouchou's diet<strong>

Chouchou who was famous for her carefreeness was seen unusually tensed, cold sweat streamed down her face.

"Chouchou, what's wrong?" Boruto who was the first to notice asked.

"It's the physical examination next week.." Chouchou answered, holding the notification letter for the parents.

"Yeah, so?"

"Every year.. after the physical examination.." Chouchou started explaining. "They'd tell my parents that I'm too fat, and I need to lose weight, then my mom will prepare her hellish workout menu and banned all my tasty foods.."

"Isn't it about time for you to lose weight then?" Sarada asked.

"That's what I've been trying to do, but Anko-sensei and dad kept giving me tasty foods!" Chouchou sighed.

"Then we'll just have you lose weight before the physical examination!" Boruto said.

"Yeah, good luck with that.." Inojin tapped the blonde boy, preparing to go home, followed by Shikadai.

"Wait, aren't you guys helping?!" Boruto turned around.

"Why should I do something troublesome?" Shikadai answered.

"Aren't you three the next INO-SHIKA-CHOU generation?!" Boruto asked.

"Helping her lose weight is a waste of time, it's not gonna work.." Inojin answered. "Just give it up.."

"Sorry, but I'm not the type to give up, especially before you try it-ttebasa!"

"Chouchou, are we ready?" Anko came in, calling her chubby student.

"Yes, Anko-sensei!" Chouchou grinned and ran to Anko. "We're going to eat dango, aren't we?"

"Wait a second, fatty!" Sarada stood in her way. "Aren't you going to lose weight?"

"I'll start tomorrow!" Chouchou ran off.

* * *

><p>"So... Chouchou just loves food too much-ttebasa!"<p>

"That's why it's a waste of time!"

"Shaanaroo! She just ditched us! Even though we're planning to help her!"

"It's rare for you wanting to help others, four eyes.."

"She just doesn't want you to be with Chouchou alone, Boruto.."

"Shut up, ugly Inojin!"

"So..." Shikadai stared at the noisy kids gathering in his room. "Why are you all here again?"

"Because your house is quite, my mom nags all the time in my house.." Inojin answered, he even brought his canvas and paints. "Though I'd rather we go to Boruto's house.."

"I can't let this zombie meet my Himawari!" Boruto glared at Inojin. "And Sarada's dad keeps glaring at me every time we meet-ttebasa! He's scary!"

"Anyway! We have to make a plan for Chouchou to lose weight-ttebasa!" Boruto stood up, acting as the leader.

"First of all, we gotta keep her away from Anko-sensei.." Sarada suggested.

"It's true that Anko-sensei asks her out to eat every day.." Inojin agreed.

"Don't forget the workout menus too, we can always ask for Lee-sensei's help.." Boruto added.

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this?" Chouchou asked, looking at the half eaten lunch set prepared for her.<p>

"You can have my apple.." Inojin added the apple at her plate.

"And my vegetables!" Boruto happily moved his vegetables.

"It's your diet.." Sarada explained. "If you want to avoid your mom's workout hell, you'd better do as we planned.."

Chouchou frowned, but she did have to avoid her mother's hellish workout and the food banning, so she ate her lunch sadly, enjoying every little bite of her half eaten fried noodles. After the lesson finished, Lee-sensei was already waiting for her with his workout menus, specially created for girls. But the rest of them never expected that they would be dragged into those workout menus too. They finished their workout by the evening and all of them walked home lifeless.

The plan continued for 3 days, but why did Chouchou become fatter instead of losing weight?

"Ahahaha.. I ate 3 portions of dinner every night because of that workout.." she laughed when everyone asked.

"SHAAANAROOOO!"

"Sarada, calm down!" Inojin held back the raging Uchiha princess.

"We only got 4 days left, there's no way we can make it in time.." Shikadai sighed.

"Just give it up, Boruto.. Even Chouchou herself doesn't have the will to!" Inojin added.

"I can't just give up, I'm bad at giving up-ttebasa!" Boruto said. "Chouchou, we're gonna do this 'till the end!"

"Boruto.." Chouchou stared at him, even though her problems got nothing to do with him, and even she herself was the one who ruined the plans they all worked together for.

"Let's make a change.." Shikadai said. "Chouchou can eat as much as she wants for breakfast and lunch, then she can eat half portion after the workout with Lee-sensei, but she can only eat fruits and vegetables for dinner.. Can you handle that, Chouchou?"

"That sounds better!" Chouchou answered, at least she could eat as much as she wants during breakfast and lunch.

* * *

><p>"I made it!" Chouchou ran to her friends, having the examination result on her hand. "I lost 5 kilos, and mom didn't get a warning from the academy!"<p>

Everyone smiled in relief, they hard work had paid off.

"It's thanks to you, Boruto! You didn't give up on me!" Chouchou smiled.

"No prob, we're friends after all!" Boruto grinned.

Chouchou leaned closer and kissed Boruto's cheek. "A thank you gift.." she winked at Sarada with her teasing smile.

"SHAANAAAROO! GET OFF HIM FATTY!"

And the next week, Chouchou has gained back her lost 5 kilos, even adding another 3 kilos.

And next year would be another hard work...

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hinata's adventure part 3<strong>

"Ttebayo?" Hinata blinked confusedly. That phrase that was only used by a certain someone.

"Uh.. Well.." Naruto sighed, perhaps explaining everything to her was the best option, considering that they had to find a way to get her back to the past. "You see, you probably just experienced a time skip, you came from the past and this is the future.."

"Ehh?" Hinata gasped, "How can that be?"

"Did someone send you here?" Naruto asked.

"No.. the last thing I remember was cleaning up this storage with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Naruto-kun.." Hinata answered.

Oh right.. No wonder why Naruto felt like he knew this storage room, he was told by Tsubade to clean after this room back then, after failing their mission to catch the bikochu. But he didn't remember anything strange happening during that time.

"Let's ask someone.." Naruto sighed. "But since you can't know too much about the future, I'll have to keep you on guard.."

"Okay.." Hinata nervously answered.

They got out from the room, scolded by a man who looked a lot like Shikamaru as the blonde man entered the hokage office. Perhaps he was the new hokage in the future? Hinata looked around, seeing an empty cup ramen on the desk and a picture of a family, but that frame was soon closed down by the blonde man.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata gasped, realising that he knew she was staring at the picture.

"It's fine to be curious, but I can't let you involved too much in the future.." Naruto smiled, finding the scared Hinata cute.

"It might be the time travel scroll we used to keep in that storage room.." Shikamaru said. "But we've moved those scrolls during the war.."

"Where to?" Naruto asked.

"That time was all hectic, the important scrolls were moved from place to place, and when we sorted them out to put it on the list, the scroll wasn't considered important so it wasn't listed here.." Shikamaru sighed, handing the list to Naruto. "The rest of them are stored in the unused storage.."

"Let's just search it at the storage.." Naruto suggested.

"The storage is outside and there are tons of scrolls in there, how are we gonna find it if we don't even know what it looks like.." Shikamaru replied.

"I think it's red.." Hinata said. "I bumped into a scroll before I ended up here, and the colour is red.. I think that scroll brought me here.."

"There, we have a clue-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"And you're just happy 'cause you're going to skip your paper works, huh?"

* * *

><p>Hinata hid her face with her a dark cape, Naruto asked her to, in case someone recognised the Hinata from the past. Hinata looked around the village which had changed a lot. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, like the hokage monuments, the guy who looked like Shikamaru, and the blonde man who was with her. Could he be her Naruto-kun?<p>

"Staring at me with that cute face won't give you any answer, Hinata.." Naruto chuckled, noticing the little Hinata who was staring at him with question marks above her head. "But I'll answer to one question for that cute face.."

Hinata blushed, "Are you.. Naruto-kun?" because the Naruto-kun she knew would never say those things.

Naruto smiled, "If that's who you think I am, then maybe you're right.."

But 'Naruto-kun' didn't use to call her cute at all, this Naruto kept staring at her with his gentle eyes and smiled at her every time she looked at him. He treated her so preciously, something that her Naruto-kun would never did to that extent.

"Dad!"

Naruto was startled to hear that voice, he turned around, "Bo.. Boruto.."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you'd enjoy my stories. I'm sorry for the mistake in chapter 3, if anyone noticed, I uploaded the second chapter on the third, thank you for reminding me. Please keep looking forward to my chapter and I'll be waiting for your reviews too, it really makes me happy reading your reviews.<p>

There could be some difference on the character's personalities, since it's only a fanfiction, I use my imagination to develop how their personality might change as they grow up and have their own family. As for the kids, we don't really get much information about their personality, so I use my imagination from Naruto manga ch 700 to develop the personality.

Thank you for your reviews, I'll be waiting for more :)


	6. Dotting fathers

**1. Hinata's adventure part 3**

"Boruto?!" Naruto quickly hid the genin Hinata behind him.

"What are you hiding?" Boruto stared at the kid behind his father. "Who is she, dad?"

Naruto was caught off guard when Boruto's bunshin in front of him disappeared and the real Boruto was actually behind him staring at the his genin mother.

"Geez.. Boruto.." Naruto sighed, but he was actually proud of his tricky son.

"Ah.. Go.. Good afternoon.." Hinata bowed to Boruto who kept staring at her.

"Hey.. I thought I've seen you before.." Boruto leaned closer. "Oh, you're a Hyuuga too?" he asked, seeing the lavender eyes she had, just like his mother's.

"Borutoo!" Konohamaru was shouting out the younger boy's name, running to him.

"Oh crap!" Boruto ran off, leaving them.

Naruto could see that Hinata was staring at Boruto, smiling by herself.

"You seriously can't fall for him!" Naruto said, seeing the similar smile she used to have every time she saw Naruto. After all, he is her own son, she couldn't possibly grew a feeling for him, could she? And Naruto didn't like it, having to share her lovely gaze that was meant only for him.

"Huh? I won't!" Hinata's face turned red. "But, are you really Naruto-kun?"

"I've said that if you think so, then I am.." Naruto grinned.

"Is that your son?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, the splitting image of me, isn't he?" Naruto chuckled.

Then, if he was really Naruto-kun, he had married?! Who was the lucky girl?! Was it Sakura? Hinata turned gloomy with her self-destruction idea.

"Well then, shall we go?" Naruto offered her a hand, seeing the gloomy Hinata, she must've had another negative thoughts by herself. Hinata looked up, hesitantly accepted it.

On their way, Naruto stopped at a the dango shop which looked similar with the shop Hinata knew, though the location was different.

"I'll have shiruko.." Naruto ordered, turning to Hinata, "And she'll have zenzai.."

"Certainly, hokage-sama.." the owner smiled and left them.

"How do you know.."

"I know.." Naruto smiled. "I've learnt all about you-ttebayo!"

Hinata's face turned red, even though the Naruto-kun she knew wouldn't say something sweet like that, this man made her heart beat crazily.

"Can I ask another question?" Hinata asked.

"It depends on the question-ttebayo.." Naruto answered, enjoying his shiruko.

"The me in the future, have I become stronger?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, "What do you think?"

"I.. have been training myself, and I will keep working harder to become stronger.." Hinata answered.

"The you should continue doing that, you will achieve your dream if you work hard.." Naruto smiled. "And I hope you will keep chasing after 'Naruto-kun', he might not notice your feelings because he was too busy achieving his own goal.."

Hinata blushed, something that Naruto haven't seen for a while. But then she smiled and nodded.

"Geez.." he sighed in his smile, did he just get jealous at the him in the past?

After they were done eating, they went to the storage house, looking for all red scrolls. Shikamaru had informed them the right jutsu to return to the right time, and Naruto should keep the distance so that he wouldn't get pulled in. So they were gathering all the red scrolls that they found and checked them one by one.

"Hey, I think this is it.." Naruto opened a scroll with a familiar seal on it, a similar seal which he found during his mission in lost tower (ref Naruto Shippuuden the movie 4 : Lost Tower).

"Ah, I remembered that scroll has those seals!" Hinata ran to Naruto.

"Here you go.." Naruto handed the scroll over to Hinata.

Feeling relieved that she could go back, she also felt wanting to stay longer, getting to know the man who stayed with her and helped her, she would also like to see the future her, had she become stronger? Had she changed? But she was told that she shouldn't involve herself too deep within the future, as she belonged to the past.

"Thank you for your help, mister.." Hinata bowed at Naruto. Opening the scroll and making the hand seals she learnt from Shikamaru. As she made the last hand seal, Naruto approached her, leaning closer and kissed her forehead. Hinata was surprised, as the scroll shone brightly she could see Naruto saying something to her, though she couldn't hear his voice, she knew what he said..

_I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Hima-chan's talking pet<strong>

"Daddy, daddy!" Himawari ran to his father's office. Seeing Kakashi was also in there, Himawari turned her direction to Kakashi which made Naruto sad. "Uncle Kakashi!"

"Hey there, Himawari-chan.." Kakashi smiled, bending down to the cheerful little girl.

"I'm glad that your daughter takes after your wife, Naruto.." Pakkun was also there.

"Woowww the doggy talk!" Himawari stared at Pakkun with her sparkling blue eyes. "Is he uncle Kakashi's doggy?"

"Yup.." Kakashi nodded.

"Daddy, daddy! I want a talking pet too!" Himawari turned to her father.

"Talking pet...?" Naruto seemed troubled.

"Please daddy, pwissss.." Himawari stared at her father, giving her ultimate puppy eyes that even Hiashi her grandfather couldn't win against her.

"A.. Alright.." Naruto gave up. Even though his motto in life was never give up, it wouldn't apply on his little fairy and his lovely wife, he always found himself completely surrendered over them. Boruto once protested about this, but he knew he could never beat his sister and his mother with their adorableness, even he often found himself completely defeated by that power.

* * *

><p>"So, you want us to be 'talking pets'?!" asked Gamakichi and Gamatatsu who had just been summoned by the hokage.<p>

"Please, just for a day!" Naruto pleaded.

"Daddy, daddy!" Himawari ran to her father after she was told to count to ten while closing her eyes.

"Hello little missy~" Gamatatsu greeted Himawari cheerfully.

"Huweeeee~~ There are two giant frogs.. I'm scared! Daddy, I'm scared!" Himawari grabbed her father's leg, trying to hide herself.

"It's the talking pet, Hima-chan.." Naruto took her up and brought her closer to the frogs.

"Nooo! Daddy stopp! I'm scared!" Himawari cried louder.

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu felt bad for the frightened little girl, glaring at Naruto's worst idea.

* * *

><p>"You want HER to meet AODA?!" Sasuke asked once again.<p>

"Please Sasuke! Both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are guys and Hima-chan is scared of them!" Naruto pleaded.

"But.." Sasuke turned to little girl, excitedly waiting for the so-called-uncle-Sasuke's-cute-talking-pet to be summoned. "Fine.." Sasuke sighed, although he wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A large dark blue snake appeared at the Uchiha backyard, "What can I do for you, Sasuke-sama?"

"DADDYYYY!" Himawari jumped into his father's arms, crying. "There's a giant snake, I'm scared!"

"See.. of course she'd be scared.." Sasuke sighed. How could that idiot think that his little girl would want to keep a giant snake as a pet? As how sweet and polite Aoda could be, she was still a giant snake. Even a normal snake could scare girls off.

* * *

><p>"You want me to summon Katsuyu-sama?" Sakura asked, turning to the little girl who was holding onto his father, trembling. She must've been shown the other giant 'talking pets' by the idiot hokage.<p>

"You see, I only need one of Katsuyu-sama's smaller slugs, to keep her companied for a day.." Naruto replied. "Please Sakura!"

"Fine.." If it was one of Katsuyu's small slug, she might not be scared.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A giant slug appeared which of course brought Himawari to her tears as another 'scary giant pet' was summoned and it was a slug this time. After Sakura explained everything to Katsuyu, she agreed on lending Naruto one of her smaller slugs. Naruto handed over the smaller slug to his sunflower, but Himawari turned pale and trembling as she held onto the small talking slug.

"I think it might not be a good idea, Naruto.." Katsuyu commented, seeing the little girl was too scared that she couldn't even move. Seeing Katsuyu divided herself into smaller slugs made the little girl scared.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Hima-chan.." Naruto apologised to his sunflower, resting on his back.<p>

"I'm sorry for crying too, daddy.." Himawari replied. "But those pets aren't like the tooth fairy, they scare me.."

"The toothfairy? Hima-chan isn't scared of the big tooth fairy?" Naruto just remembered how Himawari liked Kurama. It was hard to separate her from Kurama on that night.

"I'm not, the tooth fairy is cuddly and fluffy.." Himawari said. "I want to meet him again.."

* * *

><p>"What is it this time, Naruto.." Kurama asked, after he was released again by Naruto. Sensing the similar pink aura, Kurama turned to the little girl with her sparkling blue eyes.<p>

"Please play with for a day, Kurama.." Naruto pleaded.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you Kurama-chan, the tooth fairy's friend?" Himawari asked with her sparkling eyes.

Kurama stared at the tiny little girl with her ultimate puppy eyes attack, how could he say 'THE FUCK NO' to this innocent little girl..?

"I am.." Kurama forced a smile.

"Uwaaaaa Kurama-chan!" Himawari jumped to Kurama, grabbing one of Kurama nine tails.

"Don't grab on my tail!" Kurama flinched.

"Kurama-chan, Kurama-chan! My talking pet! Thank you daddy, I love you the most!" Himawari giggled.

"Daddy loves you more, Hima-chan.." Naruto stared at his happy daughter.

"Since when does the hokage decide to keep the nine tailed fox as a pet?" asked the anbu members who were assigned to keep on guard near Naruto's house.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Sarada's paw collection<strong>

Sarada proudly ran to her father, showing him the accomplished self-appointed missions that she had succeeded. It was similar to Itachi's paw collection game he once gave to Sasuke, and now Sasuke gave that mission to her daughter.

"You've collected most of them.." Sasuke praised his princess.

"The last one is the wild boar in the forest, let's get his paw prints, papa!" Sarada said.

"Wild boar, huh.." Sasuke chuckled, he raised his hand, gesturing Sarada to come closer. Sarada did as she told, walked to her father. Sasuke was going to poke her forehead but she managed to dodge it which surprised Sasuke.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Sarada asked.

"I'm sorry, Sarada.. Maybe next time?" Sasuke smiled apologetically.

"Papa is an idiot!" Sarada yelled out and ran out from the house.

* * *

><p>"Shaanaarooo! If it's just a wild boar, I'll get the paw prints myself and shock papa the next time he came home!" Sarada walked to the forest, taking the paw collection book with her.<p>

"Yo four eyes!" Boruto jumped down from the trees. "What is that?" Boruto stared at the book Sarada was holding.

"None of your business, idiot!" Sarada continued walking.

"Hey! We're not supposed to go deep into the forest without adults!" Boruto warned.

"I'm not like you, scaredy cat-kun.." Sarada smirked.

"Who said I was scared!" Boruto ran to her, following the girl.

"Why are you following me?! What were you doing here anyway?!" Sarada asked.

"I was with uncle Kiba, he was training Akamaru's pups and I was on my way back when I saw you.." Boruto answered. Then he kept staring at the book Sarada kept looking as she looked around the forest. She was looking at a page with a picture of wild boar.

"Is that a wild boar?" Boruto asked, "What are you gonna do with that wild boar?"

"Shut up! Just leave me.." Sarada paused as Boruto closed her mouth and pulled her behind the tree. Following Boruto's guarded gaze, she found the wild boar.

"That's the boar!" Sarada excitedly said and jumped on the tree near that boar.

"That idiot four eyes!" Boruto followed her.

* * *

><p><em>Papa is an idiot...<em>

_Papa is an idiot..._

_Papa is an idiot..._

Sasuke was still sitting in the genkan, with the door was wide open. His soul just left him when Sarada called him an idiot. He just made his princess upset and his princess hated him now.

He could actually just go with her and leave at night, but he was still worried about her facing a wild boar. Even with him by her side, he didn't want to put a single scratch on his princess. Had he known, he shouldn't have put that wild boar into her paw collection book, she should just play with the cats and dogs.

* * *

><p>Sarada stepped back, but she was cornered into the edge of a cliff. She looked around, but there was no space to escape from this raging wild boar.<p>

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Boruto jumped onto the wild boar with his bunshins. "Run now, Sarada!" he yelled while the wild boar was distracted.

Sarada was going to escape, but the one of Boruto's bunshins was thrown at her, it did disappear in the air before hitting her, but Sarada was startled that she took a step back and fell off the cliff.

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled, he was going to jump after her, but..

"Papa?!" Sarada was surprised to find her father catching her. He jumped back and put her down on the tree.

Boruto who was distracted by Sarada got thrown by the boar and hit the tree. The boar was running through his direction, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. There was a loud sound of the boar groaning and a loud bump, Boruto opened his eyes and the wild boar was taken down by Sasuke. He turned to Boruto, still with his cold eyes which made the younger boy shivered. But he offered him his hand, helping the blonde boy got up.

"Boruto, papa!" Sarada jumped down from the tree. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fin.."

"Boruto!" Sarada ran passed her father to the blonde boy. Sasuke turned around, glaring at the younger boy.

"I'm fine-ttebasa.." Boruto answered as he got up, still afraid of Sasuke's glare. But he seemed to sprain his leg when he hit the tree and he also hurt his back.

"Get on.." Sasuke sighed, after looking at his princess's worried and guilty face, he offered a ride on his back to the younger boy.

"It's fine, uncle Sasuke.." Boruto was too scared to got on his back.

"I said get on.." Sasuke replied with his cold glare.

"Yes, sir!" Boruto was too afraid to talk back and hoped on.

"Thanks, for saving Sarada.." Sasuke murmured.

Boruto smiled hearing the rare compliment from his father's best friend. "Your welcome, uncle Sasuke.."

* * *

><p>After taking her to Sakura which the three of them got a long scolding from her, they brought Boruto home and apologised to Hinata. Hinata smiled proudly at her son, saying it was a man's duty to protect a woman, which brought the kids' face turned red. Sasuke then sent the blonde boy a what-are-you-blushing-for-glare. Then, Sasuke brought his princess back home.<p>

After dinner, Sasuke was preparing to leave and Sarada ran after him. Pulling his coat, asking him to bend down. Sasuke smiled and bent down, staring at his little princess. Sarada poked her father's forehead which brought Sasuke to his surprised.

"See you soon, papa.." she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be back before christmas.." Sasuke chuckled.

"By the way, papa.." Sarada pulled her father's coat. "How did you find us in the forrest?

Sasuke kept silent, he couldn't bring himself to say that he was actually going to test the wild boar's strength himself, to know whether his little princess could handle it. So he went to that forrest to find the wild boar, coincidently finding his little princess in danger.

"Whatever.. I still love papa the most.." Sarada smiled, hugging her father.

That night, Sasuke canceled his journey again...

* * *

><p>Thank your for the new reviews, I've read all your reviews and it really does motivates me to keep writing. I wanted to clarify some things.<p>

1. Naruto hasn't told the kids all about the nine tails, but Hinata often tells the stories of how their father become the hero of shinobi world, including his bond with Kurama which the kids know as daddy's talking pet. While his father tells stories about how a weak girl who nobody looked up to has proved her strength and become one of the Konoha's heroes.

2. The people in Konoha had been told how the tailed beasts gave their assistance during the war. They know Kurama's true nature and most of them are no longer feeling threatened by him. (to know more of Kurama & Naruto you can read the manga)

3. The rest of the kids in the village are taught about the fourth war in history class, but they haven't been informed more about the tailed beasts, but they have been informed that the tailed beast are no longer a threat.

4. Himawari is younger than Boruto's and his friends, but I wanted to wait for Kishimoto-sensei's official release of their age for this story, so let's just say that she's younger than Boruto and his friends.

That's all, please ask more if you have any question regarding this stories. Thank you all, I'll be waiting for your reviews, have a great day ;)


	7. The childrens' mission

**1. Himawari**

Himawari stared at the photo frame on in the living room, there was a picture of him and his brother after they were just born, and the wedding picture of her parents. She always adored her mother's beauty, her long soft silky hair, her pale skin, and her gracious movements.

"What are you staring at, Hima-chan?" Naruto asked her little fairy, standing on the chair to take a look at the photo frame on the table.

"Mommy is so pretty.." Himawari smiled.

"She is, isn't she?" Naruto chuckled. "Is daddy handsome?"

"Daddy looks funny.." Himawari giggled.

"So daddy is not handsome?" Naruto pouted.

"Daddy is funny~" Himawari jumped off the chair, running to her mother who was washing the dishes.

"Daddy is funny?" Hinata asked, she only heard the 'daddy is funny' part.

"Mommy is pretty~" Himawari hugged her mother.

"But Himawari is prettier than mommy.." Hinata poked her daughter's nose.

"No.. mommy is so pretty.." Himawari looked down.

Hinata stared at her daughter, turning off the tap and wiped her hands, she knelt down, lifting her chin up, "What's the matter, Himawari?"

"Uhnn!" Himawari shook her head and smiled. Then she ran back to her father, jumping onto his laps.

Hinata stared at her daughter, there was definitely something wrong with her sunflower. Himawari inherited one of Hinata's bad habit, keeping everything by herself. She rarely complained, unlike her brother who says what's in his head like his father. Boruto always complained about how Naruto rarely spent his time with them, while Himawari just smiled telling his father to do his best at his hokage duties. Hinata knew how Himawari was also lonely without his father. The father who always played with her, told her bed stories, mimicking the characters in the story, something that Hinata couldn't do as well as her husband. But Himawari never complained about the decreasing time she spent with her father.

* * *

><p>Himawari was accompanying her mother, buying fertiliser for the flowers they planted in their backyard.<p>

"Hi you two.." Ino greeted them. "Himawari-chan, how do you do?"

"I'm fine aunt Ino.." Himawari cheerfully answered.

"So cute! I wish I had a daughter!" Ino kissed the little girl's cheek. "By the way Hinata.. I've noticed that you've become more beautiful!"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Hinata blushed.

"I'm saying..." Ino leaned closer to Hinata, "Is your night course going well?"

"Ino-chan..." Hinata bushed more.

*there is a belief that sex will increase a woman's beauty aura, especially on a woman's first time

"Himawari-chan might get another little sister/brother.." Ino chuckled.

"Ino-san!" Hinata gasped.

Himawari smiled at her mother and Ino, she then looked around the shop, staring at the beautiful flowers. Ino did say, that her mother was beautiful, Himawari turned her reflection on the window. She touched her short hair, she wanted a long silky hair like her mother's, but whenever she grew her hair, they just flared out on the sides, so it was better to keep them short.

"Doesn't the flower suit you?"

Himawari flinched as she saw Inojin's reflection, placing a daisy flower on her hair. She turned around, "Inojin-niichan.."

"Why is Himawari-chan frowning?" Inojin smiled as he asked the little girl who looked upset, staring at her own reflection. "A frown doesn't suit this pretty face.."

"Pretty?" Himawari asked, "Does Inojin-niichan think I'm pretty?"

Inojin's face turned red, but he pulled himself together in front of the younger girl, "Himawari-chan is the prettiest girl I know.."

"That's a lie.." Himawari looked down. "I'm not pretty.."

"Why do you think that way?" Inojin asked.

"Because.. I don't have mommy's long hair.. and I'm not as graceful as mommy.."

Inojin turned to the little girl's mother, then he turned back to the sad Himawari, "Himawari-chan.. which one of these flowers looks like your mom?"

Himawari stared at the flowers, thinking about it thoroughly, "The white lily?"

"Is it beautiful?" Inojin asked.

Himawari nodded. The white lily really does resembles her mother, a beautiful and graceful white lily.

"Then, I think Himawari-chan looks like a sunflower.." Inojin smiled. He picked one of the sunflowers in the store, showing it to Himawari.

"I am Himawari?" Himawari was confused.

*Himawari means sunflower

Inojin chuckled at the innocent girl, "No, I meant the flower.."

"Why am I a sunflower?" Himawari was curious. "Is it because my name?"

"Sunflower means pure, innocent.." Inojin explained, "And it's my favourite flower, I think it's the prettiest.."

"Take a look at those flowers.." Inojin said, "There are many types of different flowers, aren't they beautiful?"

Himawari nodded.

"Just like Himawari-chan and your mom, Himawari-chan is a sunflower and your mom is a white lily, both are beautiful, right?" Inojin smiled, "You just have a different kind of beauty.."

Himawari stared at the white lilies, then to the sunflower in her hand.

_Himawari-chan is a sunflower and your mom is a white lily, both are beautiful, right?_

"Thank you, Inojin-niichan.." Himawari smiled with a pair of pinkish blush on her cheeks.

Inojin's heart felt like flying seeing his sunflower's smile.

"Sunflower, huh?" Sai appeared behind them. "It symbolizes adoration and dedication, a symbol of dedicated love.."

"DAD?!" Inojin jumped.

"Uncle Sai.." Himawari was also surprised.

"Nice one, Inojin.." Sai ruffled his son's hair.

"Shut up dad!" Inojin murmured with his flustered face.

_But Naruto-kun will definitely kill me.. _

That was what Sai had in mind.

* * *

><p>"Hima-chan, what are you drawing?" Naruto who had just finished taking his bath, took a peek at his daughter's drawing.<p>

"It's me and mommy.." Himawari smiled. "Mommy is a white lily, and I'm a sunflower!"

"Mommy is a white lily, huh?" Naruto chuckled. "And Himawari is himawari-ttebayo!"

"Inojin-niichan said I'm like a sunflower~" Himawari smiled.

"INOJIN?"

Himawari nodded, "He said that I'm pretty~"

"Sai..."

Sai suddenly felt an intense killing intent directed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Konoha's emergency state, S-rank mission-ttebasa! -part one<strong>

Kakashi was organising his room, there were some new pictures that he printed out. He opened his picture album and sorted the new pictures. His lips formed a smile as he saw a certain picture.

It was during the Konoha obon festival,

"Ne, ne-ttebasa!" Boruto started. "Aren't you curious about the face behind that mask?"

"What mask?" Sarada asked.

"Uncle Kakashi's mask!"

"The sixth hokage?!" Inojin raised his voice.

"Sshhh!" Boruto hushed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Chouchou asked, enjoying her takoyaki.

"Isn't it obvious?" Boruto smirked.

"Geez.. so troublesome.." Shikadai sighed.

"Revealing uncle Kakashi's face behind the face mission starts now!"

"Revealing Kakashi-sensei's face?"

The kids jumped hearing that voice, it was the seventh hokage.

"Dad, please forget what you heard!" Boruto pleaded.

"No way.." Naruto grinned. "We're joining the mission!"

"We?!" Sasuke who was beside him turned.

"Come on man, aren't you curious about this? We've tried once before and we failed! Shouldn't we give it a try once more?" Naruto said, persuading his friend. He knew that deep down, his friend was also curious. Too bad Sakura was with Hinata. It was the unfinished mission of team 7.

"Why should I?! Sakura and Hinata are.."

"Is it a thick lips?" Naruto asked himself out loud which brought immediate interest on Sasuke. "Or pointy lips?"

The similar scene had happened before, when team 7 were still genins, but the mission was a complete failure. (Naruto anime ep 101)

"Fine, Sarada does need some help.." Sasuke sighed.

"Huh, but I didn't.." Sarada paused, rolling her eyes on her father's tsundere-ness, though the little princess also inherited that part.

"Yosh! Listen up guys, it's an S-rank mission, prepare yourselves-ttebayo!"

"Ou!"

* * *

><p>"This is Ino-Shika-Chou team, reporting that the target is on the move.." Shikadai who climbed up the trees, hiding themselves reporting Kakashi's entering the festival gate.<p>

"Yosh, Uzumaki team here ready!" Boruto answered his walkie talkie, thumbs up on his dead, confirming that they were ready.

"Kakashi-sensei!" "Uncle Kakashi!"

Kakashi stopped as he saw the Uzumaki father and son were running to him.

"We wanted to offer you takoyaki.." Naruto grinned.

"Please eat as much as you want, uncle Kakashi!" Boruto also grinned.

Kakashi smiled, seeing the same grinning face in front of him. "I won't hold back then.."

Kakashi moved his hand, he was going to take one of the takoyaki, but suddenly..

CRASH

"What have you done-ttebayo?!" Naruto yelled.

"Why did you throw the takoyakies away-ttebasa?!" Boruto also yelled.

"Ahahaha.. there's a fly on that takoyaki.." Kakashi laughed.

"But you didn't have to throw all of them-ttebayo.." Naruto sobbed.

"We didn't get any bite-ttebasa.." Boruto also sobbed.

"Tch.." Sasuke was watching behind a yellow chick mask beside his princess with a princess mask. "Didn't we already try that years ago?! That usuratonkaci.."

"Uzumaki team has failed-ttebasa.." Boruto reported sadly. "The target is on the move again.."

"Papa, are we ready?" Sarada asked.

"Of course!" Sasuke answered. "I'm not as naive as you, Naruto.."

"I won't be repeating the same mistake.." Sasuke smirked

*to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hinata's adventure final part<strong>

_I love you.._

"Oi Hinata! Are you alright?!"

Hinata opened her eyes, waking up to Naruto's face being so close to hers, she jumped and her head hit his chin.

"Na.. Naruto-kun!" she gasped.

"That hurts-ttebayo!" Naruto whined.

"Are you okay? Your head hit the floor when you fell down earlier and you fainted, we were going to take you to Tsunade-sama but you woke up.." Kiba explained.

"I'm okay.." Hinata answered.

Weird.. she felt like she just had a beautiful dream, her heart was still beating so fast, but why couldn't she remember any of it?

* * *

><p>"I'm back.." Naruto said as he returned to the hokage office.<p>

"You.." Shikamaru glared at the hokage. "You just took the genin Hinata around the village, didn't you? Didn't we agree to go straight to the storage house?! And you even took your time having your little date at the dango shop!"

"Shi.. Shikamaru, how did you find out?" Naruto asked in a cold sweat. "But I did place a jutsu on her, so she won't have any memories of being in the future, she'll never remember ever being in here.."

Shikamaru sighed, "So did you have fun on your little date?"

"Of course, I got to see the sight I used to ignore.." Naruto smiled.

"You mean her passing out every time you touch her?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, that too.. But she didn't seem like seeing me as the Naruto-kun she knew.. Have I really changed?" Naruto asked. A bit unhappy that the genin Hinata was less conscious of the him right now.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Shikamaru smiled sarcastically, comparing the small Naruto with the adult one, it was like comparing Boruto with his father. "I hope the justu you placed on her will be effective, it'd be a big trouble if she ever remembers.."

"She won't.. only I can undo that jutsu.." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I'm home.." Naruto came home, welcomed by Himawari jumping to his arms and Boruto running to him.<p>

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled. Then she bent down to the kids, "Come on now, let's tidy up the pictures.."

Naruto stared at the pictures shattered on the floor and the picture albums. "What were you guys doing?"

"Mommy is telling us stories about daddy.." Himawari answered before running to the picture albums, collecting the pictures on the ground.

"Really? what did you tell them?" Naruto chuckled, circling his arms around Hinata's waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Why don't you ask the kids?" Hinata smiled. "Oh, Boruto mentioned you were with a girl from Hyuuga clan, did something happen?"

"Oh, that.." Naruto laughed. "Something did happen.."

"What happened?" Hinata turned to him, with a tensed expression, thinking something bad happened involving the clan.

"Well, there's this girl from the Hyuuga clan who stole my heart.." Naruto leaned closer to her, "And I went on a date with her.."

"Really, Naruto-kun, what happene.." Hinata paused as Naruto pressed his lips against her, kissing her softly. Though she was supposed to be complaining at her playful husband, it was also the part she loved about him. She closed her eyes and circling her arms around his neck. Suddenly she had a flashback, of a time when the little her got into the future, saved by a blonde man, a gentle and warm man, giving her a kiss on her forehead before she left.

Naruto broke the kiss, smiling to see his wife's face turned bright red.

"Let's go to bed kids.." Naruto went to the kids, carrying them with his arms.

Naruto placed a jutsu on her before she returned back to the past, the jutsu that was placed with a kiss, and was broken with a kiss. Hinata remembered everything, meeting the adult him and Shikamaru, then Boruto, her own son, stopping by at the dango shop, getting encouraged by him, and getting a kiss on her forehead before he confessed his love for her.

"Are you done reminiscing our sweet date?" Naruto carried her in his arms, surprising his wife.

"I can't believe you were cheating with the me from the past this afternoon.." Hinata blushed, pretending to sulk.

Naruto laughed, getting into their bedroom and placed her down to the bed, pushing her down gently, "And I can't believe you made me fall all over for you again.."

"With me from the past? Or with me in the present? I wonder.." Hinata smiled.

"With Hinata.." Naruto took some strands of her long navy hair, kissing them. "And I'm glad that you stopped passing out whenever I touch you.."

"Coz if you do, I won't be able to do this with you-ttebayo.." he caught her lips.

* * *

><p>Boruto went out from his room to pee, he walked pass the living room with a sleepy eyes. He felt like his feet stepped on something, he bent down and took it, it was a picture. It might've been left out when they were taking a look on the picture albums. Boruto stared at the picture. The picture of Hyuga family, Hiashi with the little Hanabi, the genin Neji, and.. a girl with navy short hair and the same byakugan eyes.<p>

It was the girl that he saw with his father that afternoon.

No wonder why he felt like he knew her..

She was her mother when she was still a genin..


	8. Take care of your health, kids!

**1. Injections**

This happened before Naruto became the seventh hokage, during the epilogue in the The Last Naruto movie.

"NOOOOO!"

There was a loud scream heard throughout the peaceful village of the hidden leaf.

"There's no way I'm getting an injection-ttebasa!" Boruto ran out through the window.

"Hey, Brouto! Wait!" Naruto chased after his son.

"Geez.." Tsunade sighed, looking at the most lousy father-son in the village, then she turned to trembled little girl in Hinata's arms. "Are you ready, Himawari?"

The little girl who was on her verge of tears stared her mother with her ultimate puppy eyes attack, but it never worked on her mother, unlike how it worked on her father and brother. Then she tried attacking Tsunade with her puppy eyes,

"I'm sorry kiddo, but that eyes also won't work on me.." Tsunade chuckled, ruffling the younger's head. "But I do appreciate the effort.."

"You can hold onto mommy, Himawari.." Hinata smiled, holding her daughter's tinny hand. "It'll hurt a bit, but how can you be a ninja if you can't handle a small pain?"

Himawari stared at her mother, taking a deep breath and turned to Tsunade, "I'm ready, grandma Tsunade!"

"Yosh! That's what I call a kunoichi!" Tsunade smiled at the courage from the little girl.

Himawari burried her face into her mother's chest while Tsunade was preparing the injection, she flinched as the small needle was pushed into her pale skin, shutting her eyes to endure the pain.

"There.. we're done.." Tsunade smiled.

"Yosh, good job, Himawari.." Hinata kissed her sunflower's forehead. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama.."

"Your welcome, Hinata.. now where's Boruto?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared his wife, preparing the injection for Sarada, while the little princess was next to her mother, observing her.<p>

"Sarada.." Sasuke joined them, staring at the calm and observant princess looking at the sharp needle. "Aren't you scared?"

"Nope.." Sarada shook her head as her eyes were fixed on her mother.

"She's never cried during injection, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura smiled, bragging about their brave princess.

After Sakura was finished, Sarada seated herself on the chair and Sakura managed to finish the injection easily, Sarada even stared the whole process. Sasuke was amazed at the two brave women whom he always treasured.

"Sarada, do you want to become a medic-nin like mama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I do! I want to become a medic-nin like mama and strong ninja like papa!" Sarada smiled.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed his princess's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Shinranshin no Jutsu!"<p>

Inojin who was going to run, collapsed as Sai caught his son.

It happened every time, immobilising their son to take him to the hospital, so that he wouldn't run away like how Boruto and Naruto who ran around the village during the injection day. But Ino undid the jutsu once they were already inside the room, hoping that their son would improve his courage.

"Tsunade-sama.. how do you look so young despite being a grandma?" Inojin asked.

And Inojin always managed to piss Tsunade off.

* * *

><p>While the Yamanaka house used the shinranshin jutsu, the Nara house used kagemane justu to walk Shikadai to the hospital.<p>

"It's troublesome to get a vaccination!" Shikadai whined.

"It's also troublesome if you get sick!" Shikamaru answered.

"It's unfair that you use your jutsu on me!"

"It is fair since he's your father! Become stronger so you can win against him!" Tenmari smiled.

"Nah.. it's too troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, I thought so too.." Shikadai agreed.

It's funny how they rarely fought, unlike most of the boys like Boruto and Inojin who was often seen fighting or at least arguing against their parents, Shikadai and Shikamaru were too LAZY to argue.

* * *

><p>And in Akimichi house, we have Karui feeding her daughter and HUSBAND yakiniku don in the hospital. The smell of yakiniku spread throughout the hospital. And the injection to Chouchou was easily done due to her distracted on eating. It was an exceptional case for that family to eat in the doctor's room, since Chouchou became unconditionally quite and obedient as long as her mouth was munching something.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Uzumaki father-son, Boruto who hasn't mastered any justu, kept running, with his small body, he could run into small alleys and small caves which his father couldn't fit in. Naruto had to release his tajuu kagebunshins to catch his son. Trapped between his father's strong arms Boruto couldn't move, and with the other two bunshins of his father keeping an eye on him.<p>

"How can a ninja get scared of small needles?" Naruto teased his son.

"Dad, you're also scared of needles! Aunt Sakura told me how you ran away during injections, even until now!" Boruto replied.

"Well, that's true-ttebayo.." Naruto stopped his steps.

"Why do we need a vaccination, dad? We can fight all those viruses ourself!" Boruto kept persuading his father. "We're Uzumaki!"

"You're kinda right.." Naruto said.

"So why don't you let me skip the injection, dad?" Boruto smiled, successfully convincing his father.

"Naruto-kun..." the soft calm voice belonged to the woman they respected flinched them.

Naruto braced himself to turn around, while his son in his arms had shut his eyes with his tiny hands, too afraid of seeing his mother.

"I had to use my byakugan to search for you two.." Hinata chuckled with her activated byakugan.

"Ah.. we're on our way to the hospital-tteayo.." Naruto answered in cold sweat.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Konoha's emergency state, S-rank mission-ttebasa! -final part<strong>

"Oi Kakashi..."

"Sasuke.." Kakashi turned, "And Sarada-chan.." he greeted the little princess.

"Here.." Sasuke handed him over a book.

"This is.." Kakashi's eyes sparkled seeing the book that Sasuke gave him. It was a limited edition of Icha-icha series that was never published officially. The rumours said that the manuscript had been stolen before it was handed over to the publisher.

Sasuke smirked, seeing the huge excitement on his former teacher.

"That's.." Naruto who was watching behind the tree was greatly shocked as the lost book that his master wrote, abandoning the training for a week, and lost before it was published could be on Sasuke's hand.

"How did you get this?!" Kakashi asked.

"I have my own sources.." Sasuke smirked.

"But how is that book going to let us see Kakashi-sensei's face?" Naruto asked, more to himself.

Sasuke smirked, for the first time in his life, he could actually use that book for something. How did Sasuke get that book again?

Back to the time when Naruto was out from the village, training with Jiraiya. That times brought them closer, as Jiraiya filled in the father figure that Naruto never had, although his actual father would never leave his son in a motel, in the red light district, and go gathering some informations (having fun with women in pubs). Jiraiya the legendary sanin who was also a legendary erotic novel writer, had lost track of times due to his 'information gathering' and it was the final week for him before his deadline.

Abandoning Naruto's trainning, he locked himself in the room and wrote the novel, he even had to deal with Naruto's raging, having Naruto almost taken over by the Kyuubi. In the end, the script was finished.

At the same time, Orochimaru was actually obsessed with a new hobby, reading the book that his former friend wrote. At first, he bought all the series to search a possibility of information inside that book, and coming to like it in the end. With his spy, it was said that Jiraiya had come out with a new script. Orochimaru was beyond excited that he couldn't bare to wait. After a script is finished, you'll have to wait for another at least 2 months before it is published and Orochimaru could not wait anymore.

He sent Sasuke to steal the manuscript, and it was supposed to be an easy task for Sasuke to confront a mere postman, but he never knew that it was a *courier ninja that he had to deal with. After some time fighting with the courier ninjas, Sasuke was able to get it and handed it over to Orochimaru.

*Naruto ep 177

And now back again to the this chapter timeline, the konoha's obon festival xx years later.

Kakashi excitedly opened the book, "THIS IS..." Kakashi turned pale as what he saw wasn't the rumoured erotic novel, it was a boys love manga that Sasuke happened to have (he got it from Orochimaru, planning to terrorise Jiraiya by sending it to him). But the first page of that legendary novel was put beside the boys love manga page.

Sasuke had a really evil grin on his face. It was all his plan, Kakashi would do anything for that legendary script, and he had to read it no matter what, even if he had to see the boys love manga on every page.

But he wouldn't survive any longer, that boys love manga was too destructive for straight men, and it was a bara-yaoi-manga (muscle man x muscle man). In the end, either Kakashi would faint where Sasuke would open his mask, or at least Kakashi might threw up where he had to take off his mask.

"Urgh..." Kakashi's face turned white.

"Papa.." Sarada stared at her father who unconsciously activated his sharingan and rinnegan due to the excitement.

Kakashi then turned the next page, he then ripped off the boys love manga page and continued reading peacefully.

"What.. he can do that..." Sasuke was defeated.

"Of course he can, papa.." Sarada sighed.

* * *

><p>"Geez, where have you two been? We only asked for snacks to watch the fireworks!" Sakura whined as Sasuke and Naruto was back with the kids.<p>

Actually, as the Uchiha and Uzumaki family arrived, they split up to get some snacks for the firework display, while Sakura, Hinata, and Himawari grabbed a good spot. In the end, the husbands and kids went back with some takoyakies, sobas, and sweets for the kids. Boruto and Sarada told their mothers about the S-rank mission from the hokage, and Sakura was mad for a second for not including her despite being also a member of team 7 while Hinata laughed at their so-called S-rank mission.

"I saw uncle-Kakashi's face once.." Himawari said which brought surprise to the rest of them.

"When-ttebasa?!"

"How-ttebayo?!"

"I asked him to.." Himawari answered as she enjoyed her cotton candy.

"You asked him?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it another mask behind that mask?" Sakura asked, remembering how their own mission ended up like.

"No, it was a mouth.." Himawari answered innocently.

"A mou.. HOW WAS HE LIKE-TTEBAYO?!"

"So-so.." Himawari answered, "But.. I never thought uncle-Kakashi would look that good.."

"Good?! He looks good?! How was he look like?" Sasuke also asked.

"So-so.." Himawari smiled. "Ah.. Uncle-Kakashi asked me to keep it as a secret.."

"Hima-channn!"

"Tee-hee.." she stuck her tongue out and smiled cutely.

And the face behind Kakashi's mask still remained a mystery to many people, including the desperate team 7.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Ultimate winter diet<strong>

Naruto stared at the kids who were doing their homework in the living room, while Hinata was helping them. It was a sight he rarely saw due to his late arrival at home. Though before he became the hokage, he never did help the kids with their homework, he did help, but he got most of the answers wrong and Hinata who did the final check ended up teaching the kids plus her husband.

"Mommy, my button fell off.." Himawari gave a button from her shorts that fell off.

Naruto then noticed something different from his fairy. "Hima-chan... is your cheeks usually this chubby?"

"Now that you mentioned it.." Hinata stared at the kids. "Boruto.. your clothes are a bit tight?"

"Hima-chan's belly didn't use to be this..." Naruto stared at Hinata.

"Did you two get fatter?"

* * *

><p>Sarada tried to wear her skirts, but she couldn't pull the zipper, no matter how strong she pulled the zipper.<p>

"No way..." Sarada stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, Sarada.." Sasuke knocked on her daughter's room, a new rule that Sarada applied to his father which upset her dotting father for a week.

"Papa?" Sarada opened the door.

"Woah.. Sarada.. did you gain weight?" Sasuke un-illmaneredly asked his daughter.

Sarada's eyes became teary, "PAPA IS AN IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" she closed the door leaving Sasuke dumbfounded, then he went to his wife, crying.

* * *

><p>"INOJIN..."<p>

"Yes, mom?" Inojin ran to her mother, hearing the scary voice, he wondered what he had done that upset his mother.

"Have you gotten fatter?" Ino asked her son.

"I don't know.. why?" Inojin asked.

"YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST NOT BECOME FAT LIKE CHOUJI!" Ino yelled. "Go exercise and no dinner for you tonight!"

"Huh? But mom.." Inojin stared at himself on mirror, he froze. He really did get fatter...

_Himawari-chan can't see me like this..._

* * *

><p>Tenmari stared at her son sleeping under the kotatsu with the TV on and a bag of steam buns in his arms. Then she stared at her son's potbelly popping out from his tight t-shirt. Since when did her son gain so much weight? She did see him coming home with dangos, steam buns, or sweets in his arms, but Shikadai wasn't the type that buy things on his own accord, he was supposed to think that it was too troublesome.<p>

* * *

><p>"My speed went down during the marathon today-ttebasa!" Boruto grumbled.<p>

"And I felt heavier, it's becoming more tiresome to walk.." Shikadai laid himself on the grass.

"My mom is putting me on a tight diet.." Inojin sighed, feeling his stomach grumbling, asking for food.

"Don't you think.. we've become fatter?" Sarada asked, remembering the unzipped skirt she was wearing.

"I can't face Himawari-chan like this!" Inojin sighed.

"Hey, zombie boy! Don't drag my sister into this!" Boruto hissed.

"Hey guys!"

"Uncle Iruka!" the kids greeted their parents' former teacher.

"And Hima-chan!" Boruto added, seeing the little girl holding Iruka's hand.

"Look what I brought today.." Iruka grinned, showing them a bag of sweet potatoes.

"SWEET POTATOES!" the kids shouted happily in unison.

"Let's gather the woods to roast the sweet potatoes.." Iruka grinned.

"Inojin-niichan, aren't you coming?" Himawari asked as Inojin was preparing to leave. He didn't want Himawari to see him with his potbelly and chubby cheeks. Though the young boy didn't know that Himawari too, got a similar potbelly.

All the kids split up to gather the woods and it didn't take too much time before they came back with lots of woods. With the justu Sarada learnt from her father, she lit up the woods on fire, and they all waited in circle. After that, Iruka took out the roasted sweet potatoes and gave each of them one. They all enjoyed the sweet potatoes, except for Inojin who distanced himself from Himawari. Then Iruka had to leave first, while the kids thanked him and enjoyed their potatoes until..

"WAIT!" Sarada got up. "This is why we got fatter! THIS is why!"

"Sit down, girl! Did't your mama teach you table manners?" Chouchou scolded Sarada.

"Shut up fatty! We don't want to end up like you!" Sarada yelled.

"She's right.." Inojin also got up. "Uncle Iruka had been feeding us snacks and we skipped our practice because of this.."

"And we've been doing this for 3 weeks.." Sarada added.

"Don't give a damn about them.." Chouchou grabbed another sweet potato.

"My speed has indeed slowed down.." Boruto mumbled.

"And my clothes feel smaller.." Himawari looked sad.

"My body feels heavier.." Shikadai added.

"If we continued living like this, we might become..." Sarada and the others turned to Chouchou.

"What? Can't you see I'm enjoying my life to the fullest?" Chouchou grinned annoyingly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Iruka came back to the park with a bag of taiyakis, "Hello kids.." But he was surprised to find Chouchou was the only one welcoming him (his food actually).<p>

"Where's the others?" Iruka asked, handing over one of the taiyaki to Chouchou.

"In Lee-sensei's dojo, they're training today.." Chouchou answered as she enjoyed her treat.

Iruka decided to go visiting the kids in Lee's dojo.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei.." Lee welcomed him. "What brings you here?"

"I heard the kids are training here?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, there they are.." Lee showed the kids doing 100 push-ups. "They're really in high spirits, that's the spring time of youth!"

"Then I'll wait for you guys and we'll have these taiyakis together.." Iruka smiled and cheered them.

"NO!" Inojin was the first to shout between his push-ups.

"We've become fatter because of your treats, uncle Iruka!" Sarada added.

"You'll have to stop feeding us-ttebasa!"

Iruka was saddened by the kids, he was enjoying his time eating the snacks every afternoon, watching them play and fight. He did miss those times when he was the teacher of Naruto and the others, watching over them and all of the sudden, those kids had grown up, achieving their dreams and built their own family.

"Hey! Don't be rude to Iruka-sensei!" Lee scolded them.

"No Lee.. I guess I'm feeding them too much, it's bad if their nutrition is unbalance.." Iruka smiled sadly. "I guess I just miss those times, playing with children.."

"You can always play with us, uncle Iruka!" Sarada stopped her push-ups and ran to Iruka, realising that her words have hurt Iruka's feelings. "You don't have to bring foods when you see us.."

"Yeah, or you can help us with our trainings!" Inojin joined them.

"We also likes spending time with uncle Iruka!" Boruto grinned.

"It's troublesome if these kids are left without you.." Shikadai added.

"You guys.." Iruka smiled, embracing the sweet children.

"This is what I call spring time of youth.." Lee wiped his tears.

And the next week, the kids managed to lose their weight back to their usual. The clothes were not too tight any more and Boruto got back her form speed, while Shikadai.. he was still lazy. Sarada managed to pull her zipper easily, and Inojin gained back his confidence.

"So why aren't you losing weight too, Chouchou.." Karui sighed, looking at the other children.


	9. A Mother's light

**1. Ladies night out**

This happened a few months after the moon incident. (The Last Naruto the Movie)

"How has it goin with Naruto~" Sakura circled her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Ah.. it's nothing unusual.." Hinata blushed.

"Must be great, ne~~ having a boyfriend.." Ino sighed.

"Didn't you have Sai?" Tenten asked.

"That guy is too strange, I really can't guess what's in his head.." Ino whined.

"Sai's really into you, though.." Sakura chuckled.

"He is?! Really?" Ino blushed, though she tried hard not to look happy.

"Yeah.. didn't he ask you for a date, for many times?" Sakura asked.

"He did.." Ino blushed, "But I'm not sure whether he likes me or not.."

"He so does~" Tenten chuckled.

"I can see it in Sai-kun's eyes!" Hinata also added.

"Enough about Sai-idiot.. How about Hinata's lover boy?" Ino grinned. "Have you done it?"

"Done?" Hinata looked confused, but seeing the grin on her friends' face, she finally realised what that means, "N... Noo way!"

"Ehhh? But it really is Naruto who we're talking about, he's so slow~" Sakura sighed.

"Actually.." Hinata blushed, "He did try leading me into it.."

"See?" Sakura sighed, but then..

"EHHHHHHHH?" the girls screamed.

"But I told him that I wasn't ready.." Hinata continued. "We've just started dating, and.. I sometimes found myself still unable to believe that he actually loves me back.. It still feels like a dream, how my long unrequited love finally comes true.."

"I can relate to that.." Sakura smiled, "Though in my case, I still don't get any replies.."

"Actually.. Naruto-kun told me.." Hinata suddenly got all worked up. "He met Sasuke-kun on his mission and they stopped by for some talks.. Sasuke-kun asked a lot about you, Sakura-chan! He even asked if you're still waiting for him or not! So, Sakura-chan, you have to keep your confidence and believe in Sasuke-kun!"

"Woah... it's really rare for Hinata to get all worked up.." Ino smiled.

Sakura smiled, she was very relieved with Hinata's words, and grateful for her support, "Thanks, Hinata.."

"Yosh! Let's just gulp down the bottles!"

The girls flinched as they turned to the familiar demanding voice, "TSUNADE-SAMA?!"

"This is the second time you girls gathered without inviting me.." Tsunade smiled, though it was more of a scary-threatening smile.

* * *

><p>"So we boyfriends, have been left out for the ladies night out?" Naruto chuckled, walking home with Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke who had just returned back and was immediate dragged for a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's.<p>

"Naruto-kun kept sneezing a lot earlier, they were probably talking about you.." Sai smiled.

"What's that got anything to do with sneezing?" Naruto asked confusedly, "And where's Tenmari, by the way?"

"She's back at the sunagakure.." Shikamaru sighed.

"Seems like Sasuke isn't the only one having a long distance romance~" Naruto elbowing his partner.

"Shut up, usuratonkaci.." Sasuke grumbled.

"SHAAANNARRROOO!"

Suddenly a chair was thrown out from the yakiniku shop. The boys were completely frozen.

"WHERE'S THAT IDIOTIC BITCHES CLINGIN' ON MY BOYFRIEND?!" Hinata walked out from the Yakiniku shop with her activated byakugan, and reddish cheeks.

Ino who was the first to see the boys, came after Sai and grabbed his collar, "SAI YOU BASTARD! DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT, DECIDE NOW, DAMMIT!"

While Tenten was peacefully sleeping in the shop, holding the sake bottles in her arms.

"YOSH! MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Tsunade was out from the shop holding her big sake bottle.

"NARUTOO! LET'S GO MEET THAT FANGIRLS OF YOURS!" Hinata also came after Naruto who was still frozen from the scene he just saw. "I GOTTA SHOW 'EM WHO'S IN CHARGE AROUND HERE! I'M A HYUUGA DAMMIT!"

"Hi... Hinata..." Naruto was in cold sweat, looking at his-supposedly-sweet-gentle-loving-girlfriend. But where did she see 'this' Hinata before? Oh right.. when him and Sakura were transported to the parallel world by Tobi.

"Sasuke-kyuunn! Where have you been, I miss you!" Sakura jumped into Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke was also at lost.

And that night.. the boys paid for the damages caused by the girls. 3 broken tables, 5 broken chairs, and 1 broken window. Lee who was passing by was dragged into paying too, and he carried the sleeping Tenten home.

* * *

><p>"Urghh..." Hinata opened her eyes, it was morning already, and her head felt like spinning. She turned around to sleep more when her face bumped into someone, a man's chest? She looked up and it was Naruto's sleeping face.<p>

"Hinata?" Naruto woke up.

"Na... Naruto-kun?!" she jumped.

"Morning, Hinata.." Naruto got up as he yawned. Seeing the blushing and confused Hinata, Naruto started to blush too, "It.. It's not what you think, Hinata! You were dead drunk last night and I couldn't bring myself to get you to your home, so I thought you should rest at my home until you're feeling better, but we fell asleep! I didn't do anything to you!"

"I was drunk?" Hinata blushed. "Did I cause troubles for you?"

"Well.." Naruto scratched his head.

Last night, Naruto tried asking her home, but she was persistent on meeting Naruto's fangirls to have 'a word' with them while her byakugan was activated, then she suddenly cried about how she might looked childish and selfish if she showed her jealousy to Naruto, then she went raging again when Naruto tried to convince her that he only loves her. She went raging around the village and managed to 'have a word' with a few of Naruto's fangirls, and she threw up on their way home.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked around confusedly, usually Naruto's fangirls surrounded him every time he showed up around the village, but that day was exceptionally quite.<p>

"Thanks for walking me home, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled. "And thanks for last night.."

"No prob.." Naruto chuckled. "But please don't drink sake again.."

"Hm?" Hinata smiled, having no idea what he meant.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto was thrown miles away by the head of Hyuuga clan with his hakke kusho, "So you've finally touched my daughter last night, huh?!"

It was the longest and exhausting day for Naruto...

* * *

><p><strong>2. Little hero<strong>

Hinata smiled at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully after her song. Himawari slept better when Hinata hummed her a song, and it was a thing Hinata could brag about to her husband. She got up and was going to leave when she saw Boruto was turning around on his bed. She walked to her little light, finding him was still awake.

"Boruto?" Hinata whispered.

Boruto turned to his mother.

"Can't sleep?" Hinata asked, receiving a nod from her little light, "Want to sleep with mom?"

"How about Hima-chan?" Boruto asked.

"Hima-chan is already asleep, we shouldn't wake her.." Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine, mom.. I don't wanna leave Hima-chan out.." Boruto smiled. "I'll fall asleep soon, you should go to sleep too, mom.."

"Alright then.." Hinata smiled, a bit disappointed. But she kissed Boruto's forehead before she left.

As she returned to her bedroom, Naruto was already home and was changing his clothes. Looking at his wife's sad face, he asked, "What's with that face?"

"What face?" Hinata turned to him, hiding her frowns.

"This face.." Naruto pecked on her lips.

"It's Boruto.." Hinata sighed. "I felt like he's distancing himself from me.."

"Boruto?" Naruto asked. "Ahh.. He's doing the same to me too.."

"No, he always jumps into you whenever you get home.. But he always refuses me when I want to hold him.." Hinata said. "I have to persistently ask him before he agrees.."

"So you're jealous of me?" Naruto could sense a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Hinata turned to him, pinching both of her husband's cheeks, "I am.."

Naruto chuckled at his so-rare-childish-wife. She rarely complained since she was used to keeping everything to herself, but Naruto was glad that she slowly began to be more open about her feelings, at least to Naruto.

"I don't think he sees you as the mom he can cuddle with.." Naruto smiled.

"Huh? He won't cuddle with me?" Hinata asked. "Why?"

"You'll know.." Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>Hinata was on her way home from grocery shopping when he met Boruto and his friends.<p>

"Mom!" Boruto ran to her.

"Aunt Hinata.." Shikadai and Inojin greeted their mothers' friend.

"Mom, give me that!" Boruto grabbed one of Hinata's shopping bag, and it was the biggest one.

"Boruto, you don't have to do that.. go play with your friends.." Hinata smiled.

"I'm done playing-ttebasa.." Boruto answered. "See you guys at school!" Boruto waved at his friends.

Hinata smile at her gentle son, he must have inherited those sensitivity from his father. Boruto looked troubled, carrying the big heavy shopping bag, but he refused when his mother offered him to exchange their bags.

Suddenly a man grabbed Hinata and they were surrounded into a corner.

"Momm!" Boruto shouted as a man in anbu mask grabbed his mother. But soon, one of them grabbed Boruto, he kept struggling until a kunai was placed near his neck.

"Boruto!" Hinata screamed. Then she looked around, there were 5 men in anbu mask, and she continued looking around, for the anbu members who usually silently guarding the kids.

"If you're looking for the anbu members, we've switched place.." the man who grabbed her, answered. "Now if you go obediently, we won't have to hurt this kid.."

"Who are you people?!" Hinata asked.

"Nobody, just a bunch of men, interested in the byakugan.." one of them chuckled.

Hinata could see with her byakugan that they might be as strong as anbu members, she might be able to handle them alone, but not if Boruto was in their hands. Boruto looked around him, trying to find a space to escape, but the kunai was placed near his throat, he'd be killed with a little move.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!"

"Shit!" the man was startled to see the little boy used a kawarimi and the boy he caught turned into a log.

"You shit, go find that boy!" the man who was holding Hinata shouted, but Hinata, knowing that her son had escaped turned around and attacked the 3 men near her, while the 2 of them were searching for Boruto. Hinata used her byakugan to search for her son.

"U-ZU-MA-KI.. BORUTO RENDAN!"

Hinata was stunned to see her little boy managed to attack one of them who was trying to catch him again, and she immediately attacked the other one. Then the actual anbu members appeared, catching the imposters.

"We're really sorry for our recklessness.." one of the anbu members apologised to Hinata and Boruto. "We were caught off guard with those imposters, they are specialised for imposting missions from the sound village.."

"It's okay, nobody gets hurt.." Hinata forced a smile despite her worry over Bourto.

"Good job, protecting Hinata-sama.. Boruto-kun.." one of the anbu praised Boruto.

"Of course-ttebayo!" Boruto grinned.

"HINATA! BORUTO!" Naruto ran to his wife and son, holding the crying Himawari in his arms. "Are you hurt?!"

Naruto fell on his knees while Himawari ran to her mother, hugging her tightly. She was with her father when the anbu reported that they had found some imposters on the members who guarded the kids. Naruto turned pale as he immediately ran to them, hoping that he might be there in time before something happened. But soon he was informed that the imposters were caught as Hinata and Boruto were alright.

"You protected your mom, huh.." Naruto ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah! I have succeeded the Uzumaki Boruto rendan! And I was like, Bam! Punch! Bam.."

Hinata pulled Boruto into her arms, hugging him tightly which startled her son, "I'm glad you're not hurt.." her voice trembled as tears running down her face.

"Mom.." Boruto looked up to her crying mother, as her tears dropped on his face.

It was Hinata's first time battling while her son was captured. And it was completely different compared to the other battles she had before. She was too scared to make a move, thinking that Boruto might be killed. When Boruto used kawarimi jutsu, she was relieved but also scared as the 2 men went after him, worried that Boruto might fought them and got killed.

"I'm alright mom.." Boruto circled his tiny arms around her mother's back. "I'm strong.. like dad.. I can protect you.."

Naruto smiled proudly at his son, though he blamed himself for not being there.

"Dad, I can protect mom and Hima-chan while you're gone.." Boruto turned to his upset father. "You don't have to worry.."

Naruto bent down and hugged his family, "I'll be counting on you, Boruto.."

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun.. I'm alright.." Hinata said to her trembling husband who kept holding her in his arms.<p>

"When I heard you were attacked, I thought I'd lose you both.." Naruto mumbled.

"You should believe in my strength.." Hinata smiled.

"You were with Boruto.. and no matter how strong you are.. I can't keep calm if I'm not with you.."

"You're right.." Hinata's fingers ran through his blonde hair. You couldn't help but worrying your loved ones when you couldn't be by their side.

"But Boruto is really amazing-ttebayo.." Naruto's hands cupped her face, leaning his head against hers.

"He saved me.." Hinata also smiled.

"Do you know why he stopped cuddling with you?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head in confusion. "He said to me, when I taught him the Naruto-rendan moves.."

_"I'm no longer the little boy whom mom cuddles with, I'm the boy who protects mom and Hima-chan-ttebasa!"_

* * *

><p><strong>3. A surprise visit<strong>

"The home feels quite when the kids are gone.." Naruto rested his back on the couch, he could finally spend his evening in peace, free from the hokage office.

"It reminds me of our first months living together.." Hinata chuckled.

"Yeah, Hinata fainted during our first night together-ttebayo.." Naruto pretended to sulk, remembering that Hinata fainted when Naruto took off his clothes. The pitiful husband could only stare at his unconscious wife..

"But that's because I'm still not used to see you so close, Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"At least you got used to it now, right?" Naruto chuckled. He patted his laps, asking Hinata to sit on them. Hinata blushed, but she seated herself on his laps, and Naruto circled his left arm around her, while his other hand touched her cheek, bending down to catch her lips.

Hinata closed her eyes, enjoying the warm kiss from her husband. It had been a while since they could spend a quite day like that, so Naruto wanted to use this opportunity to feel her more. His hands moved to her clothes, unbuttoning them.

"Wait a second!" the door was kicked open.

"EYEBROWS?!" Naruto was shocked, and Hinata passed out due to the unbearable embarrassment.

"This fanfic is rated K+ so you can't do more than kissing, Naruto-kun!" Lee explained.

"What the hell?!" Naruto was confused, ..and pissed, very pissed! He waited for a long time to be able to enjoy a quite home, for the two of them to cuddle and make love. "And the hell are you doing in my living room?!"

"As you see, we're doing a special segment for Rock Lee Springtime of Youth! We're having some interviews with main characters of the latest Naruto movie!" Lee announced.

"Go home! I never agreed on this-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled. "And why are you in a chibi form?!"

"Duh~ This is the Springtime of Youth version!" Lee answered. "Okay first question, Naruto-kun! How did you feel when you're dumped for the first time by the woman you just confessed?"

"THIS IS THE FIRST QUESTION?! And she didn't dump me! She went to save her sister and stop that moon freak!" Naruto annoyedly answered.

"Hinata-san! How did you feel when Naruto-kun asked you for a cup of ramen on your first date?" Lee moved to Hinata who woke up because of Naruto's raging.

"Ehh? Welll.. honestly speaking, it's to be expected of Naruto-kun.." Hinata answered as she blushed.

"THAT WASN'T CONSIDERED AS A DATE-TTEBAYO!"

"Hinata-san, how did it feel when Toneri-kun appeared right after Naruto-kun's confession?"

"Tch.. he ruiend everything.. That's what I thought.." Hinata smiled as she answered.

"That's pretty mean, princess.." Toneri played with Hinata's hair.

"WHY IS THE MOON FREAK HERE-TTEBAYO?!"

"I'm here for the interview.." Toneri glared at Naruto, "Though the princess has become more beautiful since the last I saw you.."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WAIFU-TTEBAYO!"

"You'll never know when she'll ask for a divorce.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Stop it you twoo.." Hinata sighed as the two guys were fighting on both of her sides.

"Did Hinata-san and Naruto-kun realise that the kiss you did on the moon was shown to the whole world?" Lee interrupted the fight with his next question.

"Yeah, the did kiss in front of the moon.." Toneri glared at Naruto.

"Well.. the people in Konoha were mostly happy for us, especially my teammates and the girls who have supported my feelings, but.." Hinata smiled, turning to Naruto.

"Hinata's dad, sorry.. Father in law hit me with his strongest jyuuken-ttebayo.." Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Of course he would, if it were me, I'd be more polite in asking his daughter's hand.." Toneri laughed.

"Yeah, like knocked him down-ttebayo?"

"It's better than being knocked down!"

"GO BACK TO THE MOON, YOU FREAK!"

"I WILL, AFTER I TAKE THE PRINCESS!"

"SHE IS MY PRINCESS-TTEBAYO!"

"And so, that's it for the Springtime of Youth's special interview on the The Last Naruto the Movie! Please look forward to another episode from Springtime of Youth's special!" Lee winked.

"THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER EPISODE-TTEBAYO!"

"And we're sorry for the foul language, but the fanfic was rated K+ for a reason.." Tenten with her Springtime of Youth's version, who was watching finally got an airtime. We'll make sure to give you a lot for the next episode, Tenten-chan.

"THERE WILL BE ANOTHER EPISODE-TTEBAYO?!"

* * *

><p>I hope you girls won't mind the Rock Lee Springtime of Youth's special interview part xp<p>

Anyway, I've read all the review again, thank you so much for the support. I'll try my best to update a new chapter everyday. Feel free to make a request of this short stories, might help me with my inspirations. I would also like to apologise for the occasionally grammatical errors or misspellings, since sometimes I didn't have time to double check the stories before uploading it to keep the daily updated chapters, but thank you for reminding me.

Keep looking forward for the next chapters, have a great day, you preciouses :*


	10. Winter loves

**1. Himawari's knitted muffler**

Hinata was knitting a pair of gloves for her beloved husband, but she paused as a little pair of bright blue eyes were staring intensely at her, "Does Himawari want gloves too?"

"Mommy is so good at knitting, ne.." Himawari smiled, "You also gave dad a red muffler that brought you two together, didn't you?"

Hinata smiled with her pinkish cheeks, remembering some old memories of the love between her and her husband.

"The red muffler let me and nii-chan meet mommy and daddy.." Himawari giggled.

Hinata lifted up her daughter and seated her on her laps, "Did daddy tell you that?"

Himawari nodded, "Mommy, why do you love daddy?"

"Why.." Hinata smiled. "There is no why.. Though my love starts from an admiration.."

"Mommy is the first to see daddy's bright side.." Himawari said, as she was told by her father.

"And daddy is why I've come this far.." Hinata smiled.

Himawari also smiled, she really loved listening to her parent's love stories, she loved it the most when she heard it from her father. The tale of his father were mostly known by the villagers, how a kid without a family and talent, hated by everyone, managed to become a hero, not only did he save his own village, but he saved the world from destruction. And he did it twice while also saving the woman he loves. But the tale of Hyuuga Hinata wasn't something Himawari could find in history class. And Himawari loved it when Naruto told the kids about their mother.

Hinata continued knitting, and Himawari kept staring at her.

"Himawari.." Hinata smiled at her curious daughter, "Do you want to try knitting?"

"Can I?" Himawari's eyes sparkled.

"Of course, who is it for?" Hinata asked, noticing the familiar blush and smile on her daughter's face. "It's certainly not for daddy or nii-chan, right?"

Himawari blushed more, "It's for... Inojin-niichan.."

"Inojin-kun?" Hinata was surprised. That boy really did show his interest and affection on Himawari.

"I.. I want to say thanks to him!" Himawari quickly explained. "He helped me a lot.."

"Okay, but we have to keep this a secret from daddy and nii-chan, okay?" Hinata chuckled, imagining how angry the seventh hokage and his son would, if they knew their little fairy had flown to another guy.

* * *

><p>Naruto went back to the bedroom after giving his goodnight kiss to the kids, something he always did every time he went home late. If he couldn't put them to bed, at least he could kiss them goodnight.<p>

"Hima-chan was still up when I went to the kids.. She was knitting a muffler.." Naruto said as he came out from the bathroom.

"Did you put her to sleep?" Hinata asked, as she was folding the laundry.

"I did.." Naruto answered. "Why is making a muffler?"

"For a present, of course.." Hinata smiled.

"Present? For who-ttebayo?" Naruto looked shocked.

"It's almost the rinne festival.." Hinata answered.

"For a guy?" Naruto asked.

Hinata raised her shoulder, pretending not to know as she found her worried jealous husband really adorable.

* * *

><p>And the rinne festival was here, Himawari held tight onto her paper bag with her knitted muffler inside. She stared at the pale boy who was surrounded by the girls in front of the gate. Perhaps, she should give it later..<p>

"Himawari-chan?" Sarada who was on her way inside greeted the little girl.

"Sarada-neechan?" Himawari was a bit startled, then she noticed Sarada's paper bag. "Is Sarada-neechan going to give a present for nii-chan?"

"Wha.. What are you talking about!? It's not a present!" Sarada blushed.

"Oh.. sorry, I though you're giving presents too.." Himawari smiled.

"Too? To whom are you giving to?" Sarada asked as she noticed Himawari's paper bag.

"Inojin-niichan.." the little girl blushed. "Maybe I should ask you to give it to him instead?"

Sarada smiled, she shook her head, "No, you should be the one giving to him in person.."

"But.." Himawari turned to Inojin who was walking inside, holding mountains of presents in his hands.

"Himawari-chan.. and Sarada.." Inojin smiled.

"Good morning!" Himawari bowed and ran to her class.

"What's with her?" Inojin asked, clueless.

Sarada felt a bit pissed with the pale boy, she then kicked his knees and he fell down with his presents all over the floor.

"The hell is wrong with you women?!"

* * *

><p>Inojin sighed during the class, he just noticed that Himawari was holding a present in her arms. To whom is she going to give her present?<p>

And Himawari was seen yawning in her class, she stayed up all night to finish the muffler.

"Have you given your present to Inojin-senpai?"

"Noo.. he received a lot already, my present will only be one of his hundreds fan gifts.."

"That's true.. he might not even bother to open it.."

* * *

><p>"Himawari-chan!" Inojin who was waiting for Himawari ran to the little girl.<p>

"Inojin-niichan.." Himawari blushed as she hid her present.

"Inojin-kun!" "Inojin-senpai!"

And again the flower boy was surrounded by the girls. Himawari was pushed to the sides and fell, but Inojin managed to catch her.

"Ehh? Inojin-niichan?" Himawari was surprised, though another Inojin was still surrounded by the girls.

"Let's escape!" Inojin winked, thank goodness he had prepared a bunshin to distract the girls.

* * *

><p>Himawari stared at the present that got crushed by the girls earlier while Inojin was walking beside her.<p>

"Himawari-chan.. can I ask who's that present for?" Inojin asked.

"Ah.. this.." Himawari blushed.

"Is it for a guy?"

Himawari nodded.

"A guy beside Boruto and the seventh?"

Himawari nodded.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Inojin smiled. _I'll kick his ass, no, I'll kick his p*nis_

"It's actually for you, Inojin-niichan.." Himawari blushed. "But, it got crushed.. and Inojin-niichan has received a lot, you don't need this anymore.."

"I WANT IT! ACTUALLY, I NEED IT!" Inojin grabbed the present. "Himawari-chan's present is different from the others'.."

"Eh?" Himawari's face turned red.

"Because.. Himawari-chan is special.." Inojin said as he hid his blushing face. "Can I open it?"

"Uhn.." Himawari nodded as she was still blushing too.

It was a knitted muffler, with the same colour as his eyes.

"I made it myself.. I'm sorry if the knittings are a mess.." Himawari smiled with her reddish cheeks.

Inojin smiled, he bent down to the little girl, "Thank you, Himawari-chan.."

With their face so close with each other, Inojin leaned closer.

"THAT'S IT-TTEBAYO!" Naruto who suddenly appeared, grabbed Inojin's back and put a really safe distance between them.

"Tch.." Inojin frowned. Just where did that daughter-complex-hokage come from? And did he have a daughter-radar or something?

"TCH?! YOU JUST 'TCH' ME-TTEBAYO!"

* * *

><p>"Hinata..."<p>

"Hm?"

"I thought that the muffler was knitted for me.. or at least Boruto-ttebayo.." Naruto sobbed.

"It's for Inojin-kun, isn't it?"

"You knew?!" Naruto turned to his wife.

"Nope.." Hinata giggled.

"Why did she have to grow up this fast-ttebayo?"

"Are you still sad?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then, maybe you won't be needing this?" Hinata showed him the gloves she had finished knitting. A pair of black gloves with orange stripes.

"Hinata..." his pair of blue eyes sparkled. "I love you-ttebayo!" he jumped into his wife.

He pressed his lips onto hers and pulled her on his laps. "This is the same day when Naruto-kun invited me for a cup ramen in your room, right? How bold.."

"Though I'd rather eat Hinata than cup ramen.." he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Sarada's knitted muffler<strong>

"Papa, this is for you.." Sarada gave her father a box of present, "And this is for mama.."

"Thank you, sweetie.." Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead. "Oh, and I made this for Sasuke-kun.." Sakura gave him another handmade muffler,

"Thank you, you two.." Sasuke smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead and a kiss on the lips for his wife.

"Papa, mama, I'm still here!" Sarada protested, as the kiss between his parents lasted a bit too long.

"Right.." Sasuke coughed, hiding his flustered face. "Who is that for?" Sasuke saw an unopened gift was left.

"AH.. this one is.." Sarada quickly hid her present. "I.. I'm going to school!"

* * *

><p>Sarada sighed, she did make the muffler, asking her mom to teach her, and stayed up late to finish the muffler and paper wrap. But how could she give it to him? She then found Himawari looking as troubled as she already was.<p>

"Sarada-neechan?" Himawari was a bit startled as Sarada tapped her shoulder, then she noticed Sarada's paper bag. "Is Sarada-neechan going to give a present for nii-chan?"

"Wha.. What are you talking about!? It's not a present!" Sarada blushed.

"Oh.. sorry, I though you're giving presents too.." Himawari smiled.

"Too? To whom are you giving to?" Sarada asked as she noticed Himawari's paper bag.

"Inojin-niichan.." the little girl blushed. "Maybe I should ask you to give it to him instead?"

Sarada smiled, thinking how Himawari was too good for a doubled personality like Inojin. Then she shook her head, "No, you should be the one giving to him in person.."

Though she said that.. she couldn't bring herself to give that present to Boruto. But she did find it easier than Himawari, since the dorky Boruto didn't have a fan club like Inojin.

"Boruto-kun! Please accept this!" a girl suddenly came over and handed him a present.

"Huh? For me? Thanks-ttebayo.." Boruto accepted the gift.

Okay.. he did receive a present..

"Boruto-kun! Please take this!" another girl also gave her present.

Okay... he did have some girls interested in him!

"Girl! If 'ya don't move fast, he'll be taken by those girls.." Chouchou tapped her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, fatty?!" Sarada sulked.

* * *

><p>In the end, she didn't give the present to Boruto. She sighed, burying her face between his knees in the corner of the library. If only she could be as carefree as Chouchou, or as sweet and honest like Himawari, it must be easy to give that present for Boruto. She opened her paper bag, taking out the knitted muffler.<p>

"What's up four eyes?"

Sarada was shocked to hear that voice, "Bo.. Boruto?!"

"What's the matter? Inojin said you wanted to give something to me in the library?" Boruto asked, as clueless and dense as his father.

That Inojin.. must have been a revenge for kicking him this morning.

"That muffler? Did you get a present too?" Boruto asked.

"NOO!" Sarada was hopeless to see how idiot that boy could be. "Unlike you guys, we girls don't receive presents.."

Boruto noticed a hint of sadness in Sarada's face. He took off his muffler and wore it around Sarada's neck, "Then I'll give you a present.. My mom made this though.." it was a knitted soft blue muffler that Boruto usually wore.

"You don't need to be upset about not receiving presents anymore.." Boruto grinned.

Sarada sighed, really... how idiot that boy could be. He really had no clue, didn't he?

"Then, I'll give you this.." Sarada handed her maroon knitted muffler to Boruto. "Weaklings like you will get a cold without mufflers.."

"Cool! It's like mom and dad's red muffler-ttebasa, though the colour is darker.." Boruto's eyes sparkled.

"Red muffler?" Sarada asked.

"You see, my mom and dad are bonded by a red muffler when they first dated.. Dad calls it the red muffler of destiny-ttebasa!" Boruto explained. "Wait, your face is red, are you sick?" Boruto leaned closer to Sarada.

"Shaanaaroo!" Sarada was flustered and accidentally hit her forehead against Boruto's, and the poor boy was sent flying..

* * *

><p><strong>3. Merry christmas!<strong>

"Dad can cook with his jutsu!"

"Papa once roasted a chicken with his fireball jutsu!"

"Dad made ramen with his rasengan!"

"Kids.." Naruto sighed, looking a familiar fight he used to have with Sasuke.

"Stop arguing unimportant stuffs.." Sasuke also sighed.

"Though you two used to do that too.." Sakura chuckled.

"Ah, right.. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun used to be so competitive.." Hinata added.

"They still do now.." Sakura whispered to Hinata and the two laughed at that ridiculous truth.

"Papa! You're a better cook than the hokage, right? Papa is my hero, after all.." Sarada ran to her father.

"Dad! You can't possible let uncle Sasuke beat you, right?! Didn't you say you're better than him?" Boruto also ran to his father.

"Better than me? That utsuratonkaci?" Sasuke chuckled. "You dared lying to a child?"

"Shut it, Sasuke! We all know I'm better than you!"

"Oh really? I never recalled any of it?"

"You guys.." Sakura rolled her eyes, and another very familiar scene appeared before her eyes, a sight she never thought would be shown again.

"Let's not fight during christmas eve.." Hinata tried to stop the two fathers from their useless arguments.

"Why don't we have a cooking battle to see who's better?" Sarada suggested.

"That's right! Dad, kick that four eyes' father's ass!" Boruto excitedly agreed.

"Of course son! Since that guy won't admit his defeats.." Naruto smirked.

"That's a great idea, Sarada.. unlike some people who can't use their head well enough.." Sasuke patted his daughter's head.

"You guys..." Sakura sighed.

"And the cooking battle, begins!" Himawari bounced around happily.

"Tajuuu..kage bunshin no jutsu!" and the Uchiha backyard was filled with Naruto bunshins, splitting up to buy ingredients.

"That's very classic of you, dobekage, but unlike you, the Uchiha is known for their high quality-hand planted organic vegetables!" Sasuke smirked, feeling superior of his (new) gardening hobby.

"How come I've never known about this?" Sakura asked, more to herself.

"How naive, Sasuke! The Uzumaki is known their high quality self raised meat!" Naruto grinned proudly.

"Actually, the shop belongs to one of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto-kun sometimes buy those meat to give it to Kurama, bribing him to play with Himawari.." Hinata explained to Sakura.

"The Uchiha is well know for their healthy balanced diet, unlike you fools who only eats meat!"

"And those days are long gone as my wife keep me a healthy menu 3 times a day!"

"Oh right, what can you do without Hinata?"

"Don't forget who came in the middle of the night to ask Hinata's help with Sarada-chan when Sakura-chan was on a mission-ttebayo!"

"And who left his kids onto me when Hinata was out for her clan's errands?"

"Here's the meat!" One of Naruto's bunshins returned and placed the meat onto his cupboard.

"Yosh! Rasen-shuriken!"

"That justu can be used for cooking?!" Sarada unbelieving watched the legendary hero used the so-called famous powerful jutsu was used to chop the meat.

"Chidori Eiso!" Sasuke used the chidori sword shaped to cut the vegatable.

Now that Naruto's meat was all chopped with his rasen-shuriken, he had to mix them with bread crumbs to make the steak burger. "Rasengan!"

"Ameterasu!" which was used to heat up the reddish soup.

"Wait! Is that edible?!" Boruto watched in horror as the dark flame was used to BOIL SOUP.

And the two father continued that life or death cooking battle.

* * *

><p>"We're done!"<p>

Naruto and Sasuke wiped their sweats of their forehead, feeling proud of their cookings which they learnt from their wives. But Sasuke learnt better since he often wandered outside the village alone and he had to take care of his food. But Naruto, he was still a beginner, since Hinata was often sent on a mission and Naruto had to take care of the kids' meal. So he decided to learn some cooking skills from his wife to keep the kids' nutrition healthy.

Anyway, back to the fathers..

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked as the backyard was empty, leaving only him and Sasuke.

"And why the anbus are here?" Sasuke looked around.

"We're told to keep an eyes on you both by Hinata-sama and Sakura-san.." one of the anbu answered.

"We're concerned about the huge amount of chakra, released on your backyard.."

"Please refrain yourselves from sparring against each other with dangerous moves in the village.."

The anbus were well aware of the damages caused by the two heroes when they fought against each other.

* * *

><p>"That's mean, Hinata, Sakura-chan.." Naruto and Sasuke entered the dining room in Naruto's home, since they all moved to Uzumaki's house.<p>

"Papa is an idiot! How can you feed me such dangerous food!" Sarada pouted.

"But, Sarada.. it's edible.." Sasuke sadly explained.

"Dad! You were so cool! You were cooking like bam! Foosh! And Bam!" Boruto ran and jumped onto his father's arms.

"Really? Then shall we eat dad's ultimate steak-burger?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"No thanks.." Boruto jumped off again and joined his mother on the dining table.

"You're all just too cold.." Naruto sniffled.

"Anyway, come and join us, the food will get cold.." Hinata chuckled.

"Mommy and auntie Sakura prepared the food together!" Himawari exclaimed.

"It's good to eat after a long hard battle, isn't it?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, and smiled. They seated themselves close to their family. After the dinner, Kakashi came over as a santa clause, distributing the presents for the kids, and joined the family in the living room. Sakura and Hinata told him about the cooking battle and laughed a lot about it. It was a warm christmas spent with the family and those who was close and dear to them.

"Though you two have to clean after the mess, EARLY, TOMORROW.." Sakura smiled, a smile which brought horrors to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hinata wants to cuddle with me on christmas morning-ttebayo!"

"We did bothered them, so you'll have to clean up, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled.

"But.. But.. tonight, didn't you have a christmas present for me?" Naruto pleaded.

"It can wait for the next night.." Hinata smiled.

"So, I want it clean and neat the first thing I wake up, is that clear?" Sakura asked, with a demanding tone.

"Yes, mam..." the two fathers sadly nodded.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for being absent for some days, perhaps a week has passed? Anyway, I was on my vacation tour, so I don't have my laptop with me, and since I was on a tour, every time I got back to the hotel, it felt like my soul left me and I just went straight to bed after the shower. Thank you for the increasing followers and favourites though, and also the reviews. I've checked all of the reviews, and it gave some inspirations for the next chapter, thankies ;*<p>

Anyway, the chapter for the ultimate diet, yeah, I did get inspired by Rock Lee Springtime of Youth, sorry for not mentioning anything. And again, for the occasionally grammatical mistakes, I hope you'd overlook it, since I'm a bit clumsy and english is not my first language. But I'll still do my best not to keep repeating the mistakes, thanks for reminding me.

And I also want to wish you all a very merry christmas! Have a joyful holiday and keep looking forward to my stories. Have a great day :*


	11. Love is in the air

**1. Uncle Kiba**

"Oii! Hinataa...Borutoo..."

Hinata and Boruto who were waking home after shopping turned to the familiar voice.

"Kiba-kun.." Hinata smiled.

"Uncle Kiba!" Boruto jumped and landed a kick on Kiba, though the dog owner managed to dodge the attack.

"Boruto!" Hinata sighed.

"The next time we meet, I'd definitely kick uncle Kiba!" Boruto grinned.

"We'll se about that, kiddo.." Kiba chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun.. I wonder why he always do that whenever he sees you.." Hinata apologised.

"I think I know why.." Kiba chuckled.

Back to the days when the kids hadn't been born, and nobody's been married yet. Naruto and Hinata had bee going out for 3 months, and they were at their most lovey-dovey stage which Kiba found really irritating. That time, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Kiba were just back from a 4-men cell mission and Kiba could swear how he wanted to hurry finishing the mission upon being present at the date-like-mission for Naruto and Hinata. He was at his limit as they had arrived back to the village when Naruto fangirls welcomed their idol.

Surrounded by the fangirls, Naruto turned to Hinata, feeling bad, but the lovely girl just smiled saying it was okay, since it was a sign how everyone in the village now had stopped resenting him, in fact, now they idolised him. It was Naruto's dream and Hinata forced herself not to be jealous.

"What kind of boyfriend would ditch his girlfriend for his fans?" Kiba sulked.

"He didn't ditch me, Kiba-kun.." Hinata forced a smile. "I'm happy that Naruto-kun now is admired and looked up by most of the people in the village.."

"What kind of a happy face is that?" Kiba protested. He suddenly felt an intense killing aura, slipping out a kunai, he turned around, and it was only the legendary hero who was surrounded by his fans, glaring at Kiba and Hinata with a don't-get-all-close-and-intimate-with-my-girlfriend-look.

Kiba made an evil grin, as an evil idea just popped out in his head. He placed his right arm around Hinata's shoulder, smiling at Naruto.

"What the..." Naruto escaped from his fans and ran to Kiba.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was startled with Naruto appearing suddenly before her.

"Get your hands off her, Kiba!" Naruto scolded.

"Why? She's my team mate, isn't it fine?" Kiba chuckled as he was now patting Hinata's head.

"The hell's with that! I don't give a damn about team mates or not! Hinata is mine!" Naruto protested.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"You do say so, but you keep ditching Hinata for your fans' sake.." Kiba said.

"That's..." Naruto paused as he knew Kiba was right. He actually didn't have even a little bit of interest surrounded by the girls he didn't even know, but Hinata kept saying it was the right thing to do as he was now loved by the people in the village.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into his side, "Whatever you say, I will never allow anyone touch Hinata other than me!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun.." Hinata called her boyfriend who was walking in front of her, holding her hands tight as they walked through the crowds. But Naruto didn't respond so Hinata kept quite, thinking he was probably angry. But why?<p>

They reached Naruto's apartment and Naruto brought her in.

"You know.." Naruto turned to Hinata, "I was really mad.. When Toneri took you away, when he touched you, I thought I felt that because I knew he was a bad guy and I was also afraid that you would be taken away from me.."

"But today, seeing Kiba touched you, I felt that same anger.." Naruto continued. "I might turn selfish and greedy.. I want to keep you for myself.." Naruto looked down. "Hinata.. you'll probably stop liking me.."

"No.." Hinata cupped Naruto's face, staring at his blue eyes, "Actually.. I felt the same about the girls who surrounded you, I don't like it.. I kept thinking one of those girls might take you away, but I didn't have the right to stop you from having admirers, it's Naruto-kun's dream to be acknowledge by everyone, and I kept telling myself that I should support your dream.."

Hinata paused as Naruto pressed his lips against her, it was a long passionate kiss, unlike their first kiss on the moon. Hinata grew weak with his kiss as she fell on her knees.

"Then Hinata shouldn't hold herself back anymore.." Naruto leaned closer, "Tell me if there's something you dislike, if you're jealous then pull me closer to your side, so I can hold you and kiss you, to remind you that I'm yours.."

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"And I won't be holding back either.." Naruto smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Though the couple began to be more open about their feelings, Kiba learnt a new hobby to relieve his stress.<p>

As he accidentally met the couple, he ran to Hinata's side to give her a brotherly hug, "KIBA! DON'T GET ALL TOUCHY WITH HINATA-TTEBAYO!"

Then the next few days, he was braiding Hinata's hair, "DON'T FREELY TOUCH HINATA'S HAIR-TTEBAYO!"

Kiba continued his hobby even after the couple was married and Boruto was born. He kept purposely make the blonde father jealous.

"Boruto! Let's take mom away from the stinky dog master-ttebayo!"

"Let's go-ttebasa!"

And with Naruto's instructions Boruto managed to land a kick on Kiba's stomach, and it ended becoming a habit for the blonde boy. Even until now, Kiba swore Boruto never knew the reason why he instinctively attacked Kiba every time they met. The boy was actually brainwashed by the possessive father.

* * *

><p><strong>2. True happiness<strong>

Back to the days where Naruto and Hinata were still newlyweds..

"She's not pregnant, okay.." Sakura sighed, looking the idiot team mate who was worried for nothing and his embarrassed wife beside him. "Or.. she's not pregnant yet.."

"But Sakura-chan, she threw up this morning!" Naruto said.

"That's because I ate too much ramen last night, Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"Besides, throwing up once doesn't mean you're pregnant, she's still having her usual period and you should try using a pregnancy test first before you came to me, idiot!" Sakura complained.

"I was panic, when she threw up I immediately though that she's pregnant-ttebayo.." Naruto explained.

"Then, does it mean you two have been leading a great night course?" Sakura grinned, elbowing the flustered Hinata.

"Of course we have-ttebayo! We ate dinner together, and watch TV together, and cuddles before we sleep.." Naruto grinned happily.

"That's not the kind of night course I'm talking about, idiot!" Sakura smacked the blonde's head. "But still, I really envy you two.."

"Sasuke-kun hasn't returned, has he?" Hinata asked, feeling bad for showing their happiness in front of Sakura who had been longing for the man she has always loved.

"That idiot! I'll make sure to drag him back here, Sakura-chan!" Naruto got up.

"Don't bother.." Sakura smiled. "This time, he left to find peace in his heart with a promise to return.. I'll just have to keep holding onto that promise.."

"Sakura-chan.."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hinata and Sakura were out to have dessert together, where on their way, they met..<p>

"Sasuke-kun!"

"And Naruto-kun?"

"Hey girls.. I met this gloomy wanderer on my way home after a mission.." Naruto smacked Sasuke's back. "I swear I didn't drag him here, though.."

"I'm here to get more supplies.." Sasuke turned away, avoiding Sakura's teary eyes, upon seeing the man she had been longing.

Hinata turned to Sakura who made a disappointing face, and Naruto who glared at his friend.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I have a word!" Hinata stepped forward to Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sasuke was startled.

"Come here!" Hinata grabbed Sasuke's cape and pulled him away.

"Wait.. Hinata.. why are you pulling Sasuke with you.." Naruto sniffled. "Didn't you miss me-ttebayo?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata stared at him, angrily. "You didn't show yourself in Naruto and my wedding!"<p>

"I was.."

"And you left Sakura-chan alone, do you know how miserable she was waiting for your return? She could only hold onto your promise and suffering the loneliness waiting for you without any word from you, and now that you've come back, can't you show her how you miss her too? Relieve her from being insecure?" It was a rare sight for the gentle and quite Hinata to get so worked up and talk a lot.

"Sakura knows how my journey is important for me, and I do know for sure that this is none of your business to begin with.." Sasuke coldly replied.

"It does concern me when my friend is in trouble!" Hinata said. "Sakura-chan has been supporting my feelings for Naruto-kun and I want to do the same for her! And I do want to do the same for you, since you are Naruto-kun's precious friend.."

"Sakura doesn't need to wait for me to begin with, why would she wait for someone who once tried to kill her, and leave her behind with a meaningless promise? She should find a better guy.." Sasuke turned around, walking away from Hinata.

"Did you avoid her on purpose?" Hinata asked. "You wanted Sakura-chan to find a better guy?"

Hinata then ran to Sasuke again, standing before him and blocked his path, "Girls don't change their heart easily, and I do think boys do the same.. When you love someone, you don't just move to another person, you fight for that person's heart with all you got, even if that person doesn't care about you at all.."

"How foolish.." Sasuke sighed.

"The foolish one is Sasuke-kun! If you're feeling guilty about what you've done, then make it up to her properly, admit your feelings for Sakura-chan, tell her how much you care and love her, that's Sakura-chan's true happiness.." Hinata said.

Sasuke stayed silent, he did make a promise to return to Sakura, but when he thought about it again, he had done many cruel things to her, he had hurt her so many times, and he always thought that a worthless man like him wouldn't suit a wonderful woman like Sakura. He didn't deserve a happy future with Sakura. He purposely avoided her, leaving her without a word ever, and hoping by the time he came back, she had found another man, better than him, a man that she deserved.

_When you love someone, you don't just move to another person, you fight for that person's heart with all you got, even if that person doesn't care about you at all.._

Sakura had loved him since they were little and her feelings never changed. Even if Naruto who was chasing her had become a hero, a great ninja, she still kept her feelings for Sasuke, who walked further into the darkness. She and Naruto had been chasing after him, rescuing him from the dark, and Sakura filled his dark heart with her love.

"Hinata.." Sasuke sighed in his smile, "I never recalled you being so talkative.. Was it usuratonkanci's influence?"

"No.." Hinata blushed, "I just spoke unconsciously, but I do think it opened your eyes, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hinaattaaa!" Naruto grabbed Hinata away from Sasuke, "What did you two talk about-ttebayo?!" he stared at Sasuke with suspiciously.

Sasuke chuckled seeing how possessive the dense and carefree Naruto could be once he fell in love, reminding him that what Naruto had for Sakura was never a love, but a competitive desire against Sasuke since Sakura had always had her heart for Sasuke.

"Do you have time?" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"I do!" Sakura immediately answered.

"Then, do you want to.. grab a lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sure! Let's all grab a lunch-ttebayo!" Naruto happily suggested which was responded with a glare from Sasuke and a hopeless sigh by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, we should leave them be.." Hinata whispered to her husnband's ears. "And I do miss you a lot, since you've been away for 2 days.."

Naruto blushed, but he grinned happily and carried her in his arms, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"How have you been, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura opened a conversation after they stayed silent in their own thoughts for almost half an hour.<p>

"The same as usual.." Sasuke answered. "And how are you?"

"I'm good.. Been a bit busy with work though.." Sakura smiled, though she did that to herself to distract her from her loneliness.

"Sakura.. The promise I made back then.." Sasuke stared at her beautiful green eyes, "I might leave the village again, leaving you all alone, if you still want to wait for me, you'll eventually get tired of it.."

"I won't!" Sakura interrupted. "Did you forget? I've spent my 3 years chasing after you without ever seeing you, so why can't I spend another years waiting for you, and it'll be easier since I know that this journey is not for another revenge.."

"Why did you care for me that much?" Sasuke asked. "What did I ever do to you, that make you care for me?"

Sakura smiled, "I don't know.. Perhaps, like Hinata.. it began with an admiration, Sasuke-kun was born with talents as a ninja while I was born weak and bullied. Your achievements made me want to become like you, and somehow, it grew into love.."

"Even though I hurt you countless times?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "It's funny how I can't bring myself to stop this feeling for Sasuke-kun.."

"Anyway! Sasuke-kun should focus on your journey! I will patiently wait here for you! And please remember that my feelings will never change.." Sakura stopped talking as Sasuke's face is getting closer to her. She shut her eyes but he poked on her forehead again, "Sa.. Sasuke-kun!" even though she was hoping for a kiss, perhaps it was too much? But her eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's lips was pressed against hers.

"Thanks, Sakura.." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

><p>"By the way, how did you convince Sasuke-kun to come back to the village?" Hinata asked as the newlyweds were snuggling with each other after they were finished filling up the love from 2 days of being separated. *you know what they just did*<p>

"I saw him on my home and we stopped to chat for a while, actually, I force him to treat me something since he ditch me at our wedding.." Naruto chuckled, "And I told him how popular Sakura-chan was at the hospital and suddenly he planned on going back here, to 'get some supplies'.."

* * *

><p><strong>3. Thank you for being born<strong>

"Why is mommy crying and smiling at the same time in this picture?" Himawari asked, showing a picture of Hinata crying with a smile, holding Boruto who had just been born.

"Oh.. That's what we call tears of joy.." Hinata smiled.

"Mommy is happy and relieved that Boruto was born safely, so happy that she cried-ttebayo.." Naruto who was laying on Hinata's lap added. "Mommy went through so much troubles when you two were still in her belly.."

"But mommy is also happy to keep you close in here.." Hinata smiled, patting her already-flat stomach.

"What kind of troubles, mom?" Boruto asked, looking worried.

"A lot, she can't eat well, feeling sick for most of times, her mood swings a lot, and she can't sleep well.." Naruto explained.

"But daddy tried his best to take care of me.." Hinata smiled, staring at her husband.

Naruto did take care of her during her pregnancy times. Hinata threw up most of the time she saw food, and Naruto kept accompanying her finishing her food. He woke up every time Hinata woke up early to throw up, to stay beside her and gave her gentle taps on her back. He kept up to most of her complains and whines, which was really a rare sight since Hinata was never a demanding types, but due to her mood swings, she unconsciously became one. Naruto kept his eyes open, waiting for his wife to fall asleep since she couldn't get comfortable. He patiently stayed up until he was sure that his wife fell asleep, and he woke up every time he noticed Hinata was feeling uncomfortable.

"So.. despite the troubles, I was still happy during those hard times.." Hinata smiled. "Though daddy might find it a harder times than me.."

"No, no.. I was too excited that I'm gonna be a father, but seeing you suffered, I feel bad that I couldn't share the pain.." Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, face snuggling against her flat belly.

"We want to hug mommy too!" Himawari pulled Boruto's hand and jumped on the couch to embrace their mother. Boruto hesitated at first, but he went along with it, knowing how his mother liked being hugged.

"Thank your for giving birth to us, mommy.." Himawari kissed her mother's cheek. "And thank you for helping mommy, daddy.." Himawari moved to her father and laid her head on Hinata's laps too, snuggling against her father's chest.

"Thank you, mom.. for enduring the pain.." Boruto shyly said.

Naruto got up and kissed Hinata's lips, "Thank you Hinata.. for giving me a warm family.."

"Happy birthday, once again.."

"Happy birthday mommy!"

"Happy birthday, mom.."

The three hugged their most loved woman, as they wished another happy birthday to her.

As the fireplace kept the room warm and the sweet scent of cakes that were being eaten, the family celebrated one of the important days in their life, a day where Hinata was born, an important day for Naruto as it was a birthday of the woman he loves the most, an important day for the kids as it was the birthday of their mother who gave birth to them, and raised them with lots of love. And an important day for Hinata, for being born into this world, and letting her fall in love, experience the joy of a mutual love, and starting a happy warm family with the man she has always loved, and to be able to give birth to these wonderful kids.

Happy birthday Hinata


	12. Bonds

**1. Ku-chan loves Hima**

"Yoo, Naruto.. how's the kids?" Bee asked as he was visiting the village.

"They're doing fine.. They're supposed to come here for lunch, wanna see them?" Naruto asked.

"F'course, I gotta show'em my new song.." Bee chuckled.

"Bee-sama.. please don't.." Karui sighed.

"Daddy!" Himawara was the first to arrived, alongside with Boruto and Konohamaru.

"Hey kids.." Naruto welcomed them with an open arms. But only Himawari who jumped to his chest, giving her brother her ultimate puppy eyes, her brother gave in and joined his sister.

"This guy is uncle Bee.. He's daddy's friend.." Naruto introduced Bee. "He's from Kumogakure, like aunt Karui.."

"Daddy has a lot of friends, nee.." Himawari smiled. "Hello, uncle Bee.." she bowed slightly, greeting Bee, a politeness she got from her mother.

"Nice to meet yah.." Boruto on the other hand, got the informality from his father.

Bee smiled and waved to kids, a bit touched to see how Naruto managed to find his happiness and built a loving family with these adorable kids.

"Uncle Bee also has a talking pet, you know.." Naruto said. "He's friends with Kurama.."

"Ku-chan has a friend too?"

"Ku-chan?!" Karui raised her brows. The nine tailed fox? Ku-chan?!

"That's right, how's the foxy?" Bee asked. "Gyuki would like to see him.."

"Sure, we should move outside.." Naruto grinned.

* * *

><p>Bee and Naruto released their 'talking pets' and Himawari immediately jumped to Kurama, welcoming him and trying to give the giant fox a hug.<p>

"I see you've become a baby sitter now, Kurama.." Gyuuki chuckled.

Boruto immediately hid himself behind his father, afraid of the giant octopus who suddenly appeared before him. Actually he was also a bit scared of Kurama, everytime Himawari played with Kurama, Boruto only sat and watched over his sister. Even during the tooth-fairy incident, Boruto was actually scared, but he was too embarrassed to admit that he was scared by a merely 'tooth-fairy'.

Unlike his brother, Himawari stared at Gyuuki with sparkling eyes, "Uwahh an octopus! Octopus-san, are you Ku-chan's friend?" Himawari asked, bouncing on Kurama's shoulder happily.

"Wait.. she's not scared of me?" Gyuuki asked, the proper reaction was supposedly like the little boy hiding behind Naruto.

"She'll like you.." Kurama chuckled. "Himawari.. wanna play with the octopus?"

"I want I want!" Himawari nodded excitedly.

"Wait Kurama! I'm not good with kids!" Gyuuki stepped back.

"Nah, you're getting better before you know it.." Kurama took Himawari carefully and placed her onto Gyuuki.

"Uwahh! Octopus-san, octopus-san, do you have a name?" Himawari asked.

"I'm called Gyuuki.." Gyuuki carefully answered, trying not to move around to keep the little girl from falling over.

"Gyuu-chan! Nice to meet you!" Himawari smiled and placed a kiss on him.

"WAIT HIMAWARI!" Naruto and Kurama yelled.

"You can't kiss him!" Kurama protested, "You barely know him, how can a girl kiss someone she barely knows.."

"Kurama is right-ttebayo! You can only kiss mommy, daddy, and Boruto!" Naruto added.

"And your Ku-chan!" Kurama added again.

"Wait, Kurama, you're jealous?" Gyuuki chuckled.

"Who.. who's jealous! Give her back to me!" Kurama demanded.

"No, no.. Little Hima still wants to play with Gyu-chan, right? Bee also teased the giant fox.

"Gyuuki! Didn't you hate children?!" Kurama asked.

"If they're this adorable, I can't hate them.." Gyuuki smirked.

"Give her back before I turn you into one of those octopus ball!" Kurama yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>2. I'm proud of you<strong>

Naruto woke up to a wide empty field, all he could see was the green grass moving along the wind, and the bright blue sky.

"Oi, Naruto!"

There was that familiar voice calling for his name, the voice which used to scold him off, yet was also used to give him assurance. The voice which laughed along their jokes and stupidity, yet was also used to teach him lots of important things.

"Ero-sennin?!" Naruto turned around.

"Yah.. how have you grown.. I bet you're taller that that Sasuke-kid now?" the white haired old man came to him.

"Ero-sennin, how did you.."

"I thought I should see you, catching up things.." Jiraiya grinned as he ruffled his grown-up student's head. "Let's hear everything.."

Naruto was still confused, how he could see Jiraiya who was supposed to be dead already. But he was also grateful for whatever the reason that brought him to meet his late master. They seated themselves on the grass field as Naruto told him everything, during his fight with Pain, of course, mentioning how his wife protected him with her life, and how Pain who was actually Nagato stopped his invasion and returned the souls that had lost due to his attack. And about Sasuke and Itachi, how Sasuke killed Danzo and once tried to destroy Konoha too but fortunately stopped, his meeting and guidance from Bee, and the sinobi war, how the 5 countries decided to join forces, Obito and Madara with their plans to destroy the shinobi wolrd, how Neji died protecting him and a help from Hinata again, Sasuke's returning, through the end until they had won the war.

"You've done well, Naruto.." Jiraiya smiled, though he did watch over him, but hearing everything from his student was entirely different. "Your parents must've been proud especially Minato, since he was able to fight alongside with you.."

"Yeah, that was an unforgettable memory.." Naruto smiled.

"And I could see you happy with your family.." Jiraiya chuckled. "I wish I were there when you first fell in love with that Hyuuga girl.."

"Ero-sennin would've made the worst love advice!" Naruto suspiciously stared at his master.

"Hey! I was known as the legendary writer of that love novel series! Even Kakashi was addicted with my novels!" Jiraiya protested.

"Ero-sennin only knows how to flirt with girls in pub!"

"Don't underestimate me, boy.." Jiraiya glared at his blonde student who is now a father. "And how are the kids? Hope they take after their mother.."

"What's that supposed to mean-ttebayo!" Naruto sulked, but he smiled again, excitedly thinking of the kids as he told his master, "Boruto is a splitting image of me, a blonde kid who's all hyper and cheerful, he's friends with Sasuke's daughter Sarada-chan, and Shikamaru's kid, Sai's kid, and Chouji's. Oh, and there's this new ino-shika-chou generation now. Anyway, Boruto is pretty good with chakra control like Hinata, he's mastered all the basic ninjutsu in the academy, though he can be a bit troublemaker since I was too busy to play with him sometimes.."

"And Himawari takes after Hinata a lot, she's sweet and cute, and pretty too, I bet the guys in the academy adored her.. But she's not really good with chakra control so Hinata often trains Hima herself. And you know, Hima is pretty close with Kurama, she calls him 'daddy's taking pet'.." Naruto continued. "But the kids rarely listen to me, they only listen to Hinata, unfair, isn't it?"

Jiraiya smiled, he could sometimes interact with the youngest daughter, Himawari who had the special ability to see spirits. He could see how adorable the little girl was, and he could see how warm Naruto's family is, how happy Naruto is, with his loving wife and kids.

"I'm really glad I can talk to you again, ero-senin!" Naruto grinned.

"Me too, kid.." Jiraiya also smiled.

"I've also become the seventh hokage.." Naruto bragged. "And I can go into pubs with you, or simply go out drinking.. I can treat you to Ichiraku's or Yakiniku Q if you want!"

"You know I can no longer do that, Naruto.." Jiraiya chuckled. "But I am proud, that you've achieved all your dreams.. I was by your side, watching you working hard to catch up all your dreams. Nothing makes me happier than seeing how happy you are right now.."

"Thanks Ero-sennin!" Naruto held back his tears. "You've been there for me, teaching me to right path, teaching me to be stronger.."

"Naruto.." Jiraiya patted his head. "It is you, who realise my dream.. my dream of a peaceful world.."

"Thank you, Naruto.."

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes, looking around with a blurry vision. He wiped his eyes, and it was the tears that blurred his vision. He got up, seated himself, looking at his sleeping wife.<p>

_Yeah.. I'm really happy right now, Ero-sennin.. I have family waiting for me at home, every night.._

"Hm?" Hinata mumbled as she could feel the warm arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to Naruto's embrace.

As Hinata went back to sleep, Naruto burried his face to Hinata's hair, enjoying her scent to reassure himself of her presence. "Hey.."

"Hm?" Again Hinata woke up, but this time she turned around, facing her husband.

"Let's go visit ero-sennin's grave tomorrow.." Naruto said.

"Okay.. We'll have a picnic for lunch, then?" Hinata sleepily smiled.

"Sure.." Naruto smiled, feeling bad for waking up his wife. He kissed her lips, whispering another good night and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Dad! This is grandpa Jiraiya's grave, right?" Boruto ran to a tree with offerings and grave stone on the grass.<p>

"Boruto.. slow down.." Hinata said, worried about her son running around in the forrest.

"Please teach me rasengan-ttebasa!" Boruto prayed.

"Please teach me kage bunshin, and henge jutsu, and other jutsu too!" Himawari joined her brother.

Naruto and Hinata laughed at the kid's wishes. After all they were told that their grandpa Jiraiya, was the one who taught their father most of his jutsu.

Hinata got up, decided to join the kids too, "Please continue to look after Naruto-kun.."

"Look after all of us, ero-senin.." Naruto smiled, walking towards his family.

Himawari looked up, seeing Jiraiya was sitting on the tree branch, she smiled and pulled her father's sleeve, but stopped as Jiraiya put his index finger on his lips, indicating her to keep it by herself. And the girl nodded with a smile, as she could see how happy Jiraiya seeing the family.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Dad's dream <strong>

Boruto was out shopping with Hinata and Himawari, wanting to help his mother carrying the shopping bags, but he ended up getting separated from them before they started shopping. The market was unusually crowded due to sales week, most of the shops had their products on discounts and it was a heaven for the housewives, including his mother.

Apparently, Sakura was thinking the same, as she went there with Sarada and Sasuke. You could see how Sasuke who was used to live alone in an empty forrest with a quite environment was taken aback but the crowded. He was immediately separated from his wife and daughter and, as he was walking around through the crowd, hoping to find them, he found Boruto instead.

Boruto flinched as he met the scary uncle Sasuke, who often glared at him.

"U.. Uncle Sasuke.." he greeted.

Of course, upon seeing the boy who exchanged his muffler with the muffler that his princess made, Sasuke couldn't help but made 'that' scary face Boruto often saw. Who did that brat think he was, exchanging a muffler made by his mommy with a muffler Sarada made by herself by staying up late?

"I.. gotta go find my mom.." Boruto quickly excused himself as he could feel the killing intent towards himself.

"You got separated, huh?" Sasuke chuckled, a bit happy seeing the boy was having a hard time.

Boruto nodded. "Uncle Sasuke, what are you doing alone?"

Sasuke suddenly realised that he was too.. separated from Sakura and Sarada.. Seeing the crowd, it'd faster if he could use something like byakugan to find them, which Hinata was probably using one to find Boruto, and perhaps she could use it too, to find Sakura and Sarada.

"Let me help you find your mom.." Sasuke said which brought shivers to Boruto.

"No, no.. I can go find them myself, Uncle Sasuke must be in hurry, right?" Boruto quickly declined.

"Brat, didn't that dobekage teach you manners to accept someone's kindness?" Sasuke asked.

Though Sasuke said that, Boruto really couldn't feel any kindness at all from that man. But seeing Sasuke offer was more like a force, so the younger one nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Is uncle Sasuke shopping alone?" Boruto opened a conversation as the never-silent-side of his couldn't stand this cold-silent atmosphere, though he regretted ever starting a conversation with this scary uncle.<p>

"I was with Sakura and Sarada too.." Sasuke answered.

"You got separated too?"

"I was looking at something and they disappeared suddenly.."

"That was called separated-ttebasa.."

"..."

"Sarada must be happy since you stay in the village quite a while this time.." Boruto smiled.

Seeing the innocent smile, Sasuke couldn't help but raised a smile too, "Yes, she is.."

"Must be nice, nee.. having her father stay with her all the time.." Boruto looked up, eyes gazing on the seventh hokage monument.

"Your dad's busy?" Sasuke asked.

Boruto nodded, "He works hard to find a spare time for christmas and mom's birthday.. So after that, he continued spending most of his time in that building.." Boruto pointed out the big red building with 'fire' marks.

"At least he made it for christmas and Hinata's birthday.." Sasuke chuckled, imagining the spinning head his friend had in that office right now.

"Yeah, but.. why did he have to be a hokage anyway?" Boruto sulked.

"Hasn't it always been his dream?" Sasuke asked, reminiscing the little blonde boy who always shouted his dream out loud.

"Yeah, but he did that to be recognised by the people, now without being a hokage, everyone idolised him for being a hero, isn't that enough?!"

"His dream is to be a hokage and get recognised by the everyone.. I think by being a hokage, he wants to be the one protecting the village, like your grandfather.." Sasuke explained. "You know, my father was a clan head, like your mom, he rarely had time for me, I understand your feelings a little since being a clan head can't compare to your father's duties, but I can understand his absence in the house too.."

"But you won't have to share your father with the rest of the kids in the village!"

"Yeah, I guess.." Sasuke sighed with a smile.

* * *

><p>Boruto kept walking with Sasuke when he suddenly encountered a boy who was thrown out from a shop. The boy had a blonde hair, similar to his.<p>

"I'm just looking at the mask-ttebayo!" the boy protested the harsh treatment.

"How filthy! There! I gave you the mask, don't come near my shop!" the shopkeeper threw the mask to that little boy.

Everyone around him stared at the little boy with cold eyes, resenting him. The boy held back his tears and ran away from the crowd. Boruto was confused, as the little boy resembled his father during his childhood. Boruto took a step forward and suddenly he was in a room, hearing some soft sobs from a little boy. Boruto walked to the boy, intending to tap his shoulder, but it went through the boy. He confusedly looked around, trying to find Sasuke but that man was nowhere to be found. As he looked around, he could see the 'no ramen no life' poster that was also hung in Boruto's living room.

"Naruto!"

Boruto was startled with that shout, it was uncle Iruka who looked younger, scolding off the little boy who was on the hokage monument, painted them with red paintings, just like Boruto did a few weeks ago. Suddenly Boruto was also on a ladder, seeing the little boy was now forced to clean the paints.

"You can't go home until you finished cleaning!" Iruka said.

"It's not like anyone's expecting me at home-ttebayo.." the little boy replied.

Suddenly Boruto could see the little boy was thrown and hit the tree.

"Ah..."

he turned to the soft gasp, it was from a little girl with lavender eyes just like his mother, no.. it was his mother!

"What hokage? You can't even use a jutsu!" the kids who hit the little boy laughed at him.

"Hinata-sama!" A man from the Hyuuga clan came to pull Hinata away, "Don't associate yourself with that monster!"

"But.. Kou!" the little girl tried to release herself, but the man was too strong and she was forced to leave the boy who saved her, who was laying on the snow.

"Oiii! It's time to go home.." suddenly Boruto was in the park, seeing the little boy was sitting on a swing, where the other kids were fetched by their mothers, whispering to their children not to play with the poor little boy.

"Dad.." Boruto tried to call the little boy who was actually his father.

* * *

><p>"Hm?"<p>

Boruto opened his eyes with tears gathering in the corner of his blue eyes. He woke up to his father's back, "Dad?!"

"Hey there.." Naruto smiled.

"Nii-chan's waking up!" Himawari greeted her brother.

"Why am I.." Boruto was confused, what just happened?

"I found you carried on Sasuke-kun's back.." Hinata smiled. "And we met dad who's running away from his duties.."

"I was going back after I take Boruto home, Hinata.." Naruto explained again to his teasing wife. "And how did you get on Sasuke's back, anyway?" Although Naruto was pretty sure how Sasuke usually glared at Boruto due to his jealousy of Sarada.

"He put me on a genjutsu.." Boruto sulked.

Hinata actually knew, and Sasuke apologised for doing so, but he explained how he wanted to show something to Boruto. Though he asked her to tell Naruto that he did it for a payback.

"It's just a light genjutsu, and.. I think you saw something important, didn't you?" Hinata smiled.

Boruto nodded as he squeezed the hokage's cape. "Sorry dad.."

"Huh?" Naruto didn't get it clear as his son was mumbling.

"Nothing.. just do your work properly, dad!" Boruto grinned. "I can walk home with mom, go back to your duties!" Boruto jumped off his father.

"Wait.. Can't I walk you home?" Naruto pleaded.

"No, no! Dad, you have to do your job properly, Konoha needs you-ttebasa!" Boruto smiled.

"The only one who needs me now is Shikamaru and that mountains of papers-ttebayo..." Naruto sobbed.

"You have to fulfil your dream, after all.." Boruto walked to his mom and took her hand. "I'll protect mom when you're gone!"

"Ara.. how sweet of you.." Hinata smiled. "Okay, let's go home and we'll sleep together for tonight!"

"Horayy! Sleeping with mommy and nii-chan!" Himawari bounced around.

"Wait... I want to sleep too-ttebayo.." Naruto sobbed, but someone suddenly grabbed him, and it was Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you'll sleep after those files are checked.." Shikamaru sighed, capturing the runaway hokage.

"Work hard, daddy!"

"Be the best hokage ever-ttebasa!"

"You're all just.. too harsh-ttebayo.."


	13. Winter in Konoha

**1. Sarada's snowman**

Sarada frowned, staring at her so called snowman, which didn't have the round shape and, the small tree branch which was used for its hand didn't stick in at all. She sighed as she saw her friends, Inojin, getting all the artistic hands from his father, made his snowman exhibition exclusively for Himawari. Chouchou was making dango from the snow, commenting how she wanted to try eating those with syrups. Shikadai was too lazy to do anything as usual, and we had Boruto who was making a snowman with spiky hair (as you've seen a lot in Naruto the Last movie).

"What's wrong four eyes?" Boruto, realising the gazing from Sarada, turned to the girl.

"Nothing!" Sarada immediately responded.

"What is that? That's not even a snowman!" Boruto laughed as he noticed Sarada's snowman. But seeing the Sarada's sad and embarrassed face, the blonde boy immediately felt guilty. "Should I help you make one?"

Sarada didn't give a respond, but he knew her well enough that she wanted him to, they had been friends since they were born after all. With Boruto's help, they made the same snowman as Boruto did, a spiky hair small snowman. The kids brought home their own snowman, except for Shikadai who spent the day lazing around, and Chouchou who brought home her dango snow, and Himawari who didn't get to make any, as Inojin made a lot for her.

Sarada brought home the snowman she made with Boruto happily, she wanted to place them in the front door, but she was afraid that it might get crushed, so she brought the snowman in. But she was startled when the snowman started to melt in the living room, so she ran to move it to the backyard. She was going to take a bath when she noticed there were wild cats eyeing on the snowman, she immediately ran to the backyard, saving the snowman before it got crushed by the cat.

"Mama.." Sarada ran to the kitchen, asking for her mother's help.

Sakura, looking the anxious face of her daughter and the snowman she kept moving around, smiled, opening the fridge, "You can put in here, but don't forget about it, okay?"

Sarada formed a wide happy smile, she nodded furiously and placed the snowman in the fridge, safe and sound..

* * *

><p>Sasuke got home pretty late as he was dragged by the hokage to, first, getting treated for a ramen at Ichiraku's, but then, he was dragged to the hokage office to finish off Naruto's paper works with Shikamaru. With his smart head and Shikamaru's, it made a great help for the hokage, at least he didn't have to spend the night doing the paperworks.<p>

"Welcome home.." Sakura yawned, coming out from the bedroom.

"I'm home.." Sasuke smiled at his sleepy wife, she was always cute when she was sleepy. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he told her to go back to sleep.

Sasuke opened the fridge to get a can of beer, he was startled to find a snowman in that fridge, blocking his beer. But he smiled, thinking it was one of Sarada's cute self-made snowman, he took it out carefully and got his beer out.

* * *

><p>"Mamaa!"<p>

Sasuke and Sakura were awaken by the loud scream from Sarada. They ran out to the kitchen and found their daughter crying, and on the table there was some water and 2 tree branches.

"The snowman..." Sarada sobbed.

Sasuke froze, the snowman... he forgot to move it back into the fridge after he took it out to get his beer.

"Eventhough Boruto helped making it.." Sarada continued crying in Sakura's arms.

Boruto..?! That dobekage's son?! A bit of Sasuke's guiltiness was filled with joy that he destroyed the snowman of love that the blonde brat made for his princess. "Papa will make a new one for you.." Sasuke said, patting his princess's head.

"Nooo.. I want that snowmannn.." Sarada cried.

And that early morning Sasuke was seen visiting the dobekage's house, asking the dobekage's blonde brat to make the snowman again..

But Sarada was still mad at her father as she kept giving her father the silent treatment..

* * *

><p><strong>2. Chinese treats<strong>

It was a peaceful winter morning in Konoha, it was quite a bright day for a winter morning as the sun could still light up the morning even though it was hidden among the clouds. The snow was falling lightly, as the street was filled up with snow due to last night's heavy snow and there were many snowmen built in front of the houses and in the backyards.

In the hokage's house, you could see the hokage was sparring with his son, while Himawari was still practicing with her kage bunshin with Kurama, and Hinata was preparing breakfast inside.

"Gotcha-ttebayo!" Naruto smacked his son's head lightly during the spar but it turned out to be a bunshin.

"Gotcha-ttebasa!" Boruto landed on his father's shoulder, but it turned out to be also a bunshin.

"It's far too early to beat me-ttebayo!" Naruto grabbed his son's back, laughing softly. Though he must admit that Boruto was doing better with his technique, which was quite similar to Naruto's. And he was blessed with a good chakra control that he inherited from his mother, so he had mastered all the basic jutsu that Naruto failed during Boruto's age.

Himawari on the other hand got a poor chakra control like her father, even though she spent training with Hinata and sometimes with Hanabi, she was still unable to make a proper bunshin, or henge jutsu.

"No, no.. you let out too much chakra.." Kurama was watching over her practice. "Geez.. you're just like your father.."

"What's that supposed to mean-ttebayo!" Naruto protested, as he walked over to them with Boruto on his shoulder.

"Daddy.." Himawari turned around, looking guilty for haven't been able to make a bunshin.

"Maybe we should practice henge jutsu first, it's easier than bunshin.." Kurama suggested.

"No! I want to practice bunshin! It's daddy's speciality!" Himawari exclaimed.

"Henge was also your dad's speciality, he used to do that a lot with Jiraiya, what's that called again? Oiroke.."

"Wahh! Kurama!" Naruto pinched one of Kurama's nine tails which brought the giant nine tailed fox whimpering in pain. "Don't bring it up in front of the kids, especially Hinata.." he whispered.

"Oh, that's oiroke no jutsu!" Boruto said.

"Boruto!"

"Oiroke no jutsu?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah, like this!" Boruto made a hand seal, "Oiroke no jutsu!" and the blonde boy transformed into a naked blonde girl with huge boobs, just like how Naruto's oiroke jutsu, though Boruto's version was cuter than his father's.

"Not bad.. he's doing better than you, Naruto.." Kurama praised.

"STOP THAT-TTEBAYO!" Naruto immediately smacked Boruto's head which stopped the kid's jutsu. Naruto then looked around, he let out a sigh of relief when he was sure Hinata wasn't around. "You really have to stop that-ttebayo!"

"Why? You used to battle it with Konohamaru-sensei-ttebasa!" Boruto asked. "Let's see what you'll say if after this!"

"Oiroke no jutsu! Mom's chinese dress version!" Boruto transformed into a young Hinata with a red tight chinese dress, which knocked off the hokage with a nosebleed.

"Ha! I've seen mom with this dress from aunt Ino!" Boruto proudly exclaimed. (Naruto shippuden ep 271)

"Boruto..."

Boruto flinched as he heard the soft calm chilling voice calling for his name. Even Kurama took Himawari close to his side.

"Mo.. Mom.." Boruto immediately transformed back to himself.

"What were you doing?" Hinata asked with a smile, a smile that brought chills to Boruto.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun.."<p>

". . ."

"Naruto-kun..."

". . ."

"I never knew about those cosplays.." Naruto sulked, hugging his knees in the corner of their bedroom.

"That's because you're on your way to meet Bee-san.." Hinata smiled.

"But nobody told me-ttebayo.."

"That's because everyone is also embarrassed about their role play to help Sakura-chan.." Hinata explained.

"Then those guys saw you with that outfit?"

"It can't be helped.."

"And I didn't get to see it?"

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata sighed at her sulking husband, "What can I do about that?"

Naruto turned to her, suddenly his sulky face turned into a grinning face. Hinata had a bad feeling about that perverted grin.

* * *

><p>"What a nasty face.." Shikamaru commented on the humming hokage doing his job properly.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be glad that I've finished half of these papers before lunch?" Naruto asked, still with a happy face.

"I am.." Shikamaru nodded. Though he was sure that the hokage just had a really 'good night' with his wife that he had a really good mood at his work.

"I gotta finish this soon to be back early.." Naruto told himself out loud. "It's chinese treat for supper.."

* * *

><p><strong>3. Shikadai's morning<strong>

Shikadai opened his eyes to the loud sound of his alarm, he sighed.. It was too cold to move out from the thick warm blanket, and it was too tiring, but the alarm was so loud.. Maybe he could sleep it off, but damn it was too loud. Perhaps he should get a new one that wouldn't make a single sound (then it won't be an alarm anymore).

"Shikadai!"

Shikadai flinched hearing the most effective alarm, his mother...

But still, it was too tiring to answer her, maybe he should just ignore her..

"Wake up!" Tenmari pulled the blanket away from Shikadai.

Shikadai sighed, why should he get up? To go to the academy? Why should he? To become a ninja? His father and the hokage used to be the 'dead last' students in the academy and now they became the most important people in the village. Why did he have to experience those troublesome things to become a ninja? Ahh.. thinking those complicated things was indeed troublesome..

"Shikadaiii!"

And getting another lectures from his mom would be troublesome too... So he decided to finally wake up, turning off his alarm and got changed, heading for breakfast. Shikamaru stared at his son, making a face he knew very well, it was a hereditary after all..

"What complicated things are you thinking today?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just though that I might get a new alarm.." Shikadai sighed.

"Is it broken?"

"No.. it keeps ringing and it's waking me up.."

"Then it's doing its job properly.." Shikamaru chuckled. "And buying a new one is troublesome.."

"You're right.." Shikadai agreed.

Shikamaru got up, helping his wife preparing their breakfast and Shikadai smiled seeing the sight he enjoyed every morning. Shikamaru was as busy as the hokage since he was the hokage's right hand, sometimes he got even busier than the hokage himself, so Shikadai rarely saw his parents being together like that. Even though he knew how demanding his mother was, he rarely saw her complaining about his father's absence, in fact, she supported him, giving him all the help he needed.

"Why did you take the most troublesome spot in the village dad?" Shikadai asked as they went out from the house.

"Troublesome, huh?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Well.. because I want to protect my king.."

"King?"

"Yeah.. the village, the people.." Shikamaru ruffled his son's head, "Your mother, and you.. I want to protect you all and make sure that you're happy.."

"Isn't that the hokage's job?"

"Yeah, but you know idiot our hokage is.." Shikamaru smiled, "And.. I want to help him, making sure to share the heavy burden together.."

"Even though it's troublesome?" Shikadai asked.

"Yeah.. But whenever I see the peaceful village, the happy faces of the people in here, I think it's worth it.." Shikamaru answered. "You might not get it, but you will.. once you decide what's your king.."

Shikadai nodded.

Actually, he too was proud of his father, standing by the hokage's side to protect the village. The village may referred the peace to the hokage's achievement, but Shikadai knew how hard his father also worked for that, and he was proud of him..

Perhaps, just perhaps..

If the little guy wouldn't find it troublesome.. And if it wasn't tiring..

Perhaps he wanted to become like his father..

A great ninja that protects the village..

* * *

><p>Hi guys, I'm really sorry for the long waits, but I was really enjoying my holiday that I didn't have time to write the stories, really sorry for that. And I won't be able to update the stories as often as I used to since now, the holiday is over and I have my assignments waiting on my desk. But still, I'll do my best to update the chapters as soon as I can. Anyway, I'm really grateful for your reviews and encouragements, thank you so much-ttebayo! xp<p> 


	14. Happiness -edited

**I'm really sorry for the mistake before, I was in a hurry before I left for college and mistook the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. A happy smile<strong>

"Sai.." Naruto called the pale looking man in front of him, after he handed a mission report to the blonde hokage. "You know.. you've been making a really nice smile recently.."

"A nice smile? Then it had been a bad smile before?" Sai asked.

"No, no.." Naruto quickly replied. "I meant, you know you used to make that annoying fake smile, even after you decided to change yourself, you still had those fake smile sometimes.."

"Ahhh.. It has become a habit after all.." Sai explained.

"Yeah.. but now, I think you've stopped faking a smile.." Naruto chuckled.

"Really?" Sai titled his head, he never realised what kind of smile he made, even in the past when he was used to faking a smile, before he met Naruto, he did fake a smile to settle everything. But he tried to learn being true to himself, but habits are hard to stop, especially when you are used to it since you're a child.

"It must be because you've experienced a true happiness.." Naruto smiled.

"True happiness?"

"Yeah.. I mean.. you've been all alone since you're a child, like me.." Naruto got up, looking put to the window, "We've got friends, we've made bonds.. But nothing beats a true love.."

"You're talking about Hinata-san, aren't you?" Sai chuckled.

"Yeah.." Naruto grinned, "And now, we've got ourselves a family, a loving wife, and loveable kids.. Sometimes I felt so happy that I'm afraid it was only a dream.."

"And when we wake up, they all might disappear.." Sai continued.

Naruto turned to his former teammate, "You feel like that too, huh?"

"Sometimes.. Nightmares are hard to be stopped.." Sai chuckled. "But Ino wakes up too, whenever I have those nightmares, assuring me in her arms, that it was only a dream, and 'this' is my reality.."

Sai rarely had those nightmares, but he used to, sometimes he had those nightmares, when he killed all his friends in the anbu roots, including the first guy he bonded with, the guy he called his brother, Shin. He saw his blood all over his pale hands, his friends in roots laying on the floor bathed by blood. He woke up with heavy breathings, sweating, trembling. And Ino woke up, the first time she noticed his nightmares was before they got married, when she spent the night at his apartment. But now, she knew what she had to do, pulling her husband into her arms, embracing his cold trembling body, panting his back, whispering that she was here by his side, and it was only a dream..

"Well, nightmares are nightmares.. and Ino's right.. 'This' is our reality.." Naruto grinned. "I just want to say, I'm happy that you've also found your happiness.. You've got yourself a wonderful family.."

"Yeah, thanks.." Sai smiled. "It was all thanks to you, Naruto.."

"Nahh.. All I remembered was that punches I gave to you.." Naruto laughed.

"That's because I kept saying that you're p*nis is small, isn't it?" Sai smiled.

"You...! You'd better not bring it up anymore, you jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"I won't, I won't.." Sai laughed, "I'm sure it has grown, since you've had 2 kids.."

"It's got nothing to do with the kids-ttebayo!"

* * *

><p>And meanwhile, in the Konoha hot springs, Yamato was taking Shikadai, Inojin, and Boruto to bath, since he wanted to make a deeper bond with them, and hoping that it might help Boruto getting along better with Inojin. (they usually fought because of Inojin's intimacy with Himawari)<p>

Boruto was taking his underwear off, when Inojin stared at his p*nis. Then the pale boy smirked, "Huh.. it is small.."

"Gah.. WHAT THE HELL INOJIN!"

"Noo.. I never thought it might be THAT small.." Inojin smiled.

"What the... Yours isn't a big deal either-ttebasa!"

"At least not a small deal like yours.."

"I'm still growing-ttebasa!"

"Yeah, so do I.."

"Haahh.. So troublesome.." Shikadai sighed, leaving his friends and went into the bath first.

Yamato on the other hand, could only stared at the two kids, they reminded him of their fathers.. Just like father like son..

* * *

><p><strong>2. The person I admired<strong>

Boruto spinned his pencils between his fingers a few times, staring at the blank paper on his desk. He then took a glance at Hinata who was helping Himawari with her homework. Boruto then stared at his paper again,

_Write a 100 words essay about the person you admired_

Okay, he was bad in essays, he hated how he had to write so many words and he had to think of what to write. And sometimes he made mistakes on the spellings and he had to rewrite them again. And who did he admire again? LOTS! Konohamaru-sensei, aunt Hanabi, Grandpa Hiashi, uncle Kakashi, uncle Gai, aunt Kurenai, Mirai-neechan, uncle Shikamaru, uncle Sai, and uncle Sasuke too, even though the blonde boy was terrified by the head of Uchiha, but deep down, he had a high respect to his father's best friend. And then, there was aunt Sakura too, and of course, his parents, and uncle Neji, his grandparents and grandpa Jiraiya whom he never met, but he heard a lot about them from his parents.

"Still nothing comes in mind?" Hinata asked.

Boruto sighed and shook his head. "There's just too many of them.. I admired a lot of people, mom.."

"Why don't you choose one of them, your favourite?" Hinata smiled.

His favourite would be... although he never said it.. the person he thought was the best among the best..

* * *

><p>Naruto tiptoed into the kids' bedroom, wanting to give them a good night kiss since he got home very late. Even Hinata fell asleep on the couch, waiting for him, and of course, the hokage brought his wife to the bedroom, carrying her gently like a princess. Then he went over to the kids, placing a soft kiss on Himawari's head, then he moved to Boruto's bed, ruffling the blonde hair of his son, and kissed his head lightly, whispering both of them a good night.<p>

When he was about to get out, he noticed then the window was open, no wonder why it felt freezing in that room, even Himawari curled up under her blanket. Naruto closed the window which was near the kids' study desk, under the moon light he saw Boruto's essay. Catching something in that 100 words essay, he brought it outside and read it in the living room.

_I liked dad a lot, I want to be like him when I grow up, even stronger than him. I want to beat him the next time we spar against each other. Dad is rarely home, he comes home late, but I know he feels guilty of that, so I'm gonna continue causing him troubles, so that he'll be home more often. Dad is a hero, even without saving the whole village, and the whole world, he's our hero, he's my hero. And I'm gonna be a better hero than my dad. _

_I like mom a lot too, she's a very hard working person. Dad often said that she's stronger than he is, but I never believed it, since dad is a hero who saved mom. But I know now, what he meant by stronger than he is. Mom works hard, mom used to be the weakest shinobi, a failure, and she looks up to dad, trying hard to change herself, and stop giving up. She's stronger than dad, because she gives dad hope, helping him to stand, supported him, dad is nothing without mom. And I admired her way of ninja which is also dad's way of ninja. And it becomes mine too. So the person I admired is actually mom, because she made dad a hero._

* * *

><p>"Borutooo.."<p>

"Dad?" Boruto was brushing his teeth when Naruto just came barging in.

"Come here my cute son..." Naruto grinned.

"Huh?!" Boruto raised his brows. Just what happened to his father?

"I'm gonna kidnap you and take you to office today.."

"That's not fair, Naruto-kun.. I also want to have Boruto for myself today!" Hinata also came in.

"Mom?!"

"Come here sweetie.. Let me spoil you all day long.." Hinata smiled.

"What happened to both of you!?" Boruto yelled.

Naruto took Boruto's arms and pulled him into his arms, while he placed lots of kisses on his son. Hinata joined them, kissing Boruto and embracing her little light.

"Stop it you two!" Boruto blushed, feeling like a sandwich in the middle of his parents. "Just what happened?!"

"We read your essays.." Naruto explained.

"And it brought me to tears.." Hinata smiled, placing another kiss on her son's head.

"And we want to cuddle with our little Boruto today.." Naruto squeezed the little boy in his arms.

"Naruto-kun, it's my turn now.." Hinata pouted.

"Nobody's gettin a turn! IT'S EMBARRASSING-TTEBASA!"

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru-san..." Moegi came into the hokage's office where only Shikamaru was found in there.<p>

"So, where's the idiot hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

Moegi cleared her throat, preparing herself to inform the extremely bad mood Shikamaru, "The seventh refused to go out today.."

"Huh?"

"The anbus just informed that the seventh made a barrier around his house out of the kyuubi's chakra.. And he demanded a day off.." Moegi explained.

"What..?"

* * *

><p><strong>3. Will you marry me?<strong>

"Mommy, tell us how daddy propose you!" Himawari asked during dinner.

Naruto chocked on his miso soup and Hinata smiled at the cute question.

"Don't expect anything cute and sweet like our first kiss, though.." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata..." Naruto turned his wife, pleading for a sweet add ups for the story.

"Well.." Hinata smiled, remembering back to their dating days.

It was years before, and they were used to each other's presence for most of their days, Hinata was already used to spending the night at Naruto's apartment, even when he had to leave the village for a couple of days for missions. One day, Naruto had to leave for a week due to his mission,

"It's a long mission this time, ne.." Hinata said while she was washing the dishes with Naruto.

"Yeah, I had to go to Kumogakure after all.." Naruto sighed, not to only he couldn't see Hinata for a week, he also had to spend days on a sailing ship. At lease Gai couldn't come too, or the poor man would have vomited for most of the time.

"Please be careful.." Hinata smiled. "I'll look after your apartment when you're gone.."

"You don't have to trouble yourself.." Naruto smiled, patting Hinata's head.

"I want to do that.. It's my lover's home after all.." Hinata smiled with a pinkish cheek.

_Just how adorable this girl can be..._

"Then, I'm counting on you-ttebayo!" Naruto chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! We have to report to the hokage first!" Shikamaru yelled at the blonde guy who jumped off the ship which had just arrived at the harbour.<p>

"I'm skipping just for this once-ttebayo!" Naruto said while he ran.

"What is he so hurried for? In the middle of the night.." Kiba sighed.

"Well.. he hasn't seen his girlfriend for a week after all.." Shikamaru also sighed in his smile.

Naruto ran off to the Hyuuga house, only to realise that it was already 1 in the morning, and he didn't wish to encounter anyone in the Hyuuga house beside Hinata, especially Hiashi or Kou. Naruto already knew the secret pass to his princess's room, but he sighed when he saw the room was already dark. Perhaps he should just see her tomorrow. Sadly, he went back to his apartment, only to find his princess sleeping on his bed.

Hinata flinched as she felt a pair or warm arms wrapped around her waist, she opened her eyes, turning around, smiling to find the lover she had been longing was there, "Welcome home, Naruto-kun.." she smiled.

"I'm home.." Naruto smiled, taking a peck on his lover's lips.

Hinata, half-awaked, snuggled against his warm chest, and he felt like thousands butterfly filling up his stomach. He wanted to spend every night, holding the girl he loved the most, coming home to her 'welcome home', sleeping to her goodnight kiss, waking up to see her face the moment he opened his eyes. It wasn't enough just to spend most of his days with her, he wanted to spend every moment and every second with her, until the end of their lives.

"Just marry me.." Naruto whispered.

"Eh?" Hinata's sleepy eyes was wide opened. "What did you.. just say?"

"Hinata? Weren't you sleeping?!" Naruto was flustered.

"Just now.. what did you say?" Hinata asked, blushing. The sleepiness just left her eyes.

"I was thinking..." Naruto scratched his head. "It would be great if... we get married.."

"Married..?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah.. will you? I mean.. arghh! What a messy proposal! I just blurted it out! I meant, I was so happy that you were here, telling me welcome home, sleeping to a warm bed with you, I wanted to be like this everyday.." Naruto blushed. "Ah, just forget it, I'll just say it properly tomo.."

Naruto paused as Hinata leaned closer to him, pressing her soft lips against his.

"I'll be happy to be Naruto-kun's wife.." Hinata smiled, tears gathering on the edge of her lavender eyes.

"Hinata.." Naruto stared at the most beautiful girl who had just accepted his proposal. "I'm really lousy though.."

"I know.." Hinata smiled.

"I'm not rich-ttebayo.."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm not really smart-ttebayo.."

"Uhn.."

"I'm bad at cooking-ttebayo.."

"That's a wife's job you know.." she chuckled.

"Am I good enough for you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled. "You do realise that I have been chasing after you, for more than 10 years, right? I should be the one asking, are you really alright, with some one like me?"

"Of course! I really love you, Hinata! I want to spend my whole life with you, 'till the day I die-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So do I.." Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p>"And so.. daddy proposed to mommy just like that, without flowers, candles, and it happened at his apartment.." Hinata chuckled.<p>

"Ehhh? That's so cheap, dad.." Boruto complained.

"I did propose to her again properly at an expensive restaurant.." Naruto sulked.

"Nope.. it's in your apartment.." Hinata smiled.

"Daddy is so cheap!" Himawari also complained.

"You should be grateful that mom accepted your lousy proposals.." Boruto laughed.

"I will.." Hinata smiled. "No matter where the place is, how he proposes me, I'm so happy that time.. For Naruto-kun to choose me, I don't care about anything else.."

"Hinata..." Naruto smiled. "Come here you.."

*kiss* *smooch* *hugs*

"Dadddd! We're still here-ttebasa!" Boruto complained as he covered both of Himawari's eyes.

* * *

><p>Hi guys, it's been a long time since I've updated this story, and I'm terribly sorry. I had mountains of workloads from my college and I don't have time to write the story. But thanks for waiting patiently, I really appreciate it. And I'm terribly sorry for uploading the wrong chapter x(<p> 


	15. The love of my life

**1. Marry me! -part one**

"How am I proposed?" Sakura chocked on her tea, staring back at her daughter's sparkling eyes.

"Papa is a romantic man deep down, and I wanna hear about how he proposed to you, mama.." Sarada said.

"Tell her, Sakura.." Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura sighed, knowing what he meant behind the playful smirk on her husband's face. "He came to me kneeling, ask me if I want to marry him, and taadaa, we're married!"

"Ehh? Just that?" Sarada frowned.

"There's more to that, right, mama?" Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura blushed, "Why don't you tell her, papa?"

"You sure you want me to tell her?" Sasuke asked, with a playful smile.

Sakura pouted with her pinkish cheek. "Fine! I'll tell her!"

"What's going on?" Sarada asked. "Why are you two hiding it?"

"You see.." Sasuke started.

Back to the days when Sasuke had just confessed his love to Sakura (ch 11 : Love is in the air), the Uchiha spent some days in Konoha, the love they had grew in a short time, since each of them have been in love with each other for a long time ago. Sasuke treasured her, unlike Naruto who showered Hinata with his love no matter where, Sasuke only showed his sweet sides in a private place, mostly in his apartment where Sakura often came to visit.

"How is it?" Sakura stared intently at her boyfriend, trying the dish she had just learnt from Hinata.

"It's great.." Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Sakura smiled. "I know that Sasuke-kun likes onigiri the most, so I learnt to make side dish with tomatoes as the ingredients.. I'm worried about the taste though, since I'm not a very good cook.."

"Thanks for the effort, Sakura.." Sasuke smiled. "It tastes good though.."

"I'm glad then.." Sakura smiled with her blushing cheeks. "You should tell me your other favourite foods, I'll work hard to learn how to cook them.."

"It seems to me that you've started to act like a wife.." Sasuke chuckled.

"No! It's not like that!" Sakura blushed. "I just.. want to cook for the person I love.. So that.. when Sasuke-kun has to leave for your journey again, I'll be here to welcome you back with the dishes I cook.."

Sasuke smiled, ruffling the soft pink hair, "That sounds like a wife to me.."

"I thought you might be happy if you have someone to welcome you home, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said. "I'll be really happy if I can be the one to welcome you home, from now on.."

Sasuke smiled, leaning closer to Sakura, he pressed his lips against hers, "Is that a proposal?"

"Pro.. Proposal?!" Sakura blushed.

"It seemed that you really want to be my wife, Sakura.."

"No.. That's not.."

"You don't want to?"

"It's not.. that I don't want to.." Sakura was still blushing, "I'll be happy than ever if I can be Sasuke-kun's bride.. But.. Sasuke-kun might think of me as a burden.."

"Why would I think that way?" Sasuke asked, a bit unpleased by the word 'burden'.

"Because.." Sakura turned away. "Anyway.. I have to leave now, I have a night shift at the hospital.."

"I'll walk you.." Sasuke got up.

"No, it's okay.. See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>"Women are hard to understand.." Sasuke sighed as he was out in a morning run with Naruto.<p>

"They are, right?" Naruto chuckled. "So, Sakura is being distant to you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Serves you right~" Naruto smirked.

"You..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Why don't we have breakfast at my house, and we'll talk more with Hinata.. since women are hard to understand.." Naruto said.

"Hinata, huh?" Sasuke sighed, he did remember how the shy and quite girl confronted him, which acually surprised him.

"Hinata~~~" Naruto came home, calling out the name he loved.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun.." Hinata came out from the kitchen, "And Sasuke-kun?"

"We met when I went for a run this morning.." Naruto said. "Come on in, Sasuke.."

Sasuke smiled at Hinata, looking around the house, he was impressed how Naruto found his happiness with the one he loves, he could feel the warmth of that house. Since both Sasuke and Naruto had a lonely childhood, he could relate to how Naruto yearned for a loving warm family, just like him. And he was truly happy for his friend, for finding the perfect partner for his life. He felt a slight regret, being absent at their wedding, he should've come to give them blessings.

"I'm sorry that I prepared a simple dish for breakfast, I didn't know Sasuke-kun is coming to visit.." Hinata apologised as she was preparing the breakfast.

"He's not a picky eater, Hinata.. Don't mind him.." Naruto chuckled as he helped his wife.

"Itadakimasu~~"

"Soo, Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke was wondering.."

"Naruto..!"

"It's fine, she'll be a great help like last time-ttebayo.."

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. "Is it Sakura-chan?"

"Well..." Sasuke sighed, "Sakura seems troubled.."

"And, why is that?" Hinata asked.

"She won't tell me.." Sasuke said. "She.. thought herself as a burden.."

"Burden? That's not true.." Naruto commented.

"She's feeling insecure.." Hinata said. "Is there anything wrong with your relationship?"

"I don't think so.. We've gone out on dates, and.. I've done all the things couples usually do, but she sometimes looked sad.." Sasuke explained, "And she won't tell me why.."

"Have you told her that you love her?" Hinata asked.

"I've tol.." Sasuke paused. He never did... he never did tell her his feelings. How could he be so stupid?! Even though he pampered her, treasured her, treating her like a princess, he never did say he loves her. "I gotta go, thanks Hinata.."

"Your welcome?" Hinata replied, a bit confused which part did she help him with.

"And.. please take care of this dobe, sorry that I didn't come on your wedding, but I'm truly happy for both of you.." Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks, dude.." Naruto chuckled, "I'll be waiting for your wedding too, and don't forget that I'm gonna be the best man!"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun.. please be happy with Sakura-chan too.." Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Sasuke entered Sakura's office in the hospital, finding the girl he loves was nowhere in that room. Where could she be? The nurse said that she was supposed to be here. Then he found her laying on the couch, sleeping, with the window next to her opened. The sakura trees which was blooming stood there in front of the window, with the sakura petals flying into the room, falling down on the couch where Sakura was sleeping.<p>

Sasuke smiled at the beautiful sight, he gently seated himself, brushing some of the sakura petals on her cheeks. Then he noticed the unusually coldness on her cheeks, feeling worried, he gently shook her. But no response..

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, but Sakura didn't make a single respond, not even a flinch.

"Sakura!"

*to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>2. The word love<strong>

And we're back again at the days before the kids were born..

"You're pregnant.." Sakura said.

"Ah.. is that so.." Temari sighed with a smile.

"Is that.. not a good news for you, Temari-san?" Sakura asked, looking at the complicated face Temari was making.

"Well.." Temari just smiled.

* * *

><p>Temari walked out from the hospital, holding her stomach, it war hard to believe that there was another life inside that flat stomach. And it was harder to believe that she might get pregnant this soon, without having a clear relationship with a certain guy. Good thing that she happened to be in Konoha, and she checked it up with Sakura. If it were happen in Suna, she couldn't imagine how her two brothers would react to the news.<p>

_Is that.. not a good news for you, Temari-san?_

There was a mixed feelings in her heart, knowing that she was carrying a child with her. Happy of course, it was a child from the guy she loves deep down in her heart, though she never said it out loud. Worried of course, she knew nothing about handling a child, and suddenly she had to take care of the child in her stomach.

"Temari.."

Just the guy she didn't want to see right now.

"Temari-san!" Ino smiled. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No.. thanks for the offer though.." Temari smiled.

"No, we insist!" Ino said, "And I think I might need some advice from you too, Temari-san!"

"From me?"

* * *

><p>"And that Sai idiot was like.. argh.. he's really hard to guess!" Ino said as she ate all the meat on her plate, and she coughed due to the unusual fast pace eating.<p>

"Slow down, Ino.." Shikamaru sighed, patting the back of the girl beside him.

Temari smiled at the sight in front of her, "Maybe you should give up on Sai.."

"Huh?" Ino looked surprised with that option.

"I mean.. you've got a gentleman here, right beside.. urgh.." suddenly Temari felt sick, she felt like throwing up due to the barbecue scent. "I.. I'm sorry.." she ran to the toilet.

Temari threw up, it wasn't a lot, but she felt really sick. She gulped down some water from the tap, after she was sure she was better, she went out, only to find Shikamaru was waiting for her outside the ladies' toilet.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, looked worried.

"I'm okay.." Temari forced a smile. "But I think I'll be leaving first, I don't feel well.."

"Wait, I'll take you home.." Shikamaru said.

"No.. just stay with her, I'm alright.." Temari forced another smile. "But, can we meet tonight?"

"Sure, your place?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah.." Temari smiled.

* * *

><p>Temari was taking a nap when she heard the bell was pressed numerous of times. She opened her eyes heavily, noticing it was already dark outside, she was amazed how pregnancy would be this extremely tiring her out. She put on her sweater, shivering on the cold weather, and opened the door.<p>

"Shikamaru?" Temari was surprised, "What's with the bell?"

"Are you pregnant?!" Shikamaru grabbed her arms.

"Where did you.."

"Sakura told me!" Shikamaru said, forcing his way into the apartment. "Why did you keep quite this afternoon?!"

Temari sighed, and here she thought for sure that Sakura would keep it to herself, "I'm not sure what to say.."

"How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm fine.." Temari forced a smile.

"Like hell you are! You're as white as snow.." Shikamaru said. "Have you eaten? I'll make something.."

"You didn't ask me, who's the father.." Temari asked.

"Who else beside me?" Shikamaru sighed. "After you eat, rest well, we'll be going through marriage papers tomorrow.."

"Marriage?!" Temari gasped.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Shikamaru asked, confused on Temari's reaction.

"But.." Temari looked away. "You.. I'll be fine taking care of this child by myself, you don't have to trouble yourself getting married to.." Temari paused as Shikamaru locked her lips with his.

"Trouble?" He repeated, sounded annoyed.

"But.. you.. you didn't even love me.." Temari teared up. "You loved that girl, Ino, and we just slept together, no strings attached, and.."

"Ino?!" Shikamaru interrupted. "Why am I in love with Ino?!"

"Because you.. you're always with Ino, you're really gentle with her, and.."

"Ino is more like a sister to me.. Our fathers died in the war, and I felt like I have to take care of her as my sister.." Shikamaru explained. "And she's already with Sai, what gave you that idea?!"

"And aren't we going out?" Shikamaru asked.

"We.. we are?" Temari blinked in confusion.

"We slept together, we went out on dates, doesn't that make us lovers?" Shikamaru sighed.

"But.." Temari cleared her throat, "You.. never said that.. you love me.."

"Ah..." Shikamaru blushed, "That.. you're kinda right.."

Shikamaru knelt before her, grabbing her hands, "I love you.. I've been in love with you all this time, you're the woman I want to grow old with, you've supported me, you hold out your hands to me whenever I fall, you're the most troublesome woman in my life.. and I love all the troublesome things about you.."

Tenmari's face turned red, never in her thoughts that she would imagine Shikamaru letting out those sweet words from his mouth.

"Marry me, Temari.." Shikamaru smiled.

Temari teared up, with the most beautiful smile Shikamaru had ever seen, she nodded, "Yeah.."

* * *

><p>"I never did tell you my feelings too, did I?" Temari said as Shikamaru spent the night on her apartment.<p>

"Well.." Shikamaru chuckled, "You did, actually.. a few times.."

"Ehh? When?!" Temari asked.

"In your sleeps.." Shikamaru smiled. Since Shikamaru enjoyed watching over his lover when she was sleeping. He enjoyed seeing the sight that was meant for him alone, the tough and harsh girl who looked like an angel when she was sleeping.

"This child in here.. I hope he won't be as lazy as you.." Temari smiled.

"And not as blunt as the mother.." Shikamaru added.

And they spent the night, snuggling against each other, talking about how their unborn baby would be like, deciding the name, and how their family would be like. It was different from what Shikamaru had in mind when he was still a genin, but, it was the best he could ever wished for.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Cravings<strong>

During the pregnancy, women craved for some certain foods, and it wasn't something unusual if they could eat those foods like monsters...

"Hinata..." Naruto stared at the mountain of ramen bowls at Ichiraku's, even Teuchi-san was amazed how a gentle and graceful woman like Hinata could eat more than Naruto.

"It's really tasty, we should have this again for dinner, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled.

"But.. we've been having ramen for 3 days straight.." Naruto said.

"Is that a no?" Hinata gave her ultimate puppy eyes (that was later on, passed on to her daughter).

"It's an okay-ttebayo!" Naruto pointed his thumbs up, even though he was getting tired of ramen already. He might not visit Ichiraku's for a while after Hinata's done with her cravings.

"I'm full now.." Hinata smiled, patting her pregnant belly.

"I'll be damned if you're still hungry-ttebayo.." Naruto let out a dry laughter, remembering the monstrous appetite of his wife.

"Naruto-kun, can you smell it?" Hinata asked, closing her eyes to get a better scent.

"What is.. ah.." Naruto turned to Hinata's favourite bakery shop, "Cinnamon rolls, right?"

"Uhn!" Hinata nodded.

"Do you still have enough spaces in there?" Naruto asked.

"Of course.." Hinata smiled.

"Fine, fine.. we're buying.." Naruto sighed in his smile.

* * *

><p>"Another anko dumplings please!" Sakura ordered.<p>

"Sakura.. that's the fifth plate, enough already.." Sasuke warned. "You'll have to eat more healthy food for the baby.."

"Sasuke-kun won't understand the cravings of a pregnant woman!" Sakura whined.

"This is the last order, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Fine.." Sakura pouted.

After Sakura slowly enjoyed the last plate of her anko dumplings, they walked home. But Sakura stopped, "Sasuke-kun.."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, worried as Sakura was holding her stomach.

"My stomach hurts.." Sakura made a pained expression. "Can we rest here, first?"

Sasuke turned to the cafe that Sakura was pointing. "We should just go to the hospital.."

"No, I'm just tired, I want to sit for a while.." Sakura said.

"Okay.. let's just rest here.." Sasuke said, opening the door for Sakura.

"Excuse me, can I have your order?" the maid came to their table.

"2 cups of warm tea, please.." Sasuke said.

"And two servings of umeboshi and anmitsu, please!" Sakura quickly added.

"Okay.." the maid left.

"Sakura..." Sasuke turned to Sakura, "You were faking it earlier, weren't you?"

"Tee-hee.." Sakura winked.

* * *

><p>Sai opened a refrigerator full of puddings in variation of flavours, he took one of them and gave it to Ino.<p>

"Just one?" Ino whined.

"You've been eating 10 cups already.." Sai said.

"Okay, but I'm having cherry tomatoes for snacks.." Ino smiled.

"Snacks? Isn't this enough?" Sai asked.

"Sai! I am pregnant after all!" Ino complained.

"Yeah, yeah.. you are.." Sai sighed.

Ino smiled happily at her pudding and rested her back against Sai's, enjoying her tenth cup of pudding.

* * *

><p>"Kenchin soup again?" Shikamaru sighed.<p>

"If you don't want it, feel free to skip lunch.." Temari said coldly.

Yeah, and Temari would be furious.. Shikamaru took a seat, at least the side dish was his favourite mackerel. They had been having kenchin soup for a week straight and Shikamaru didn't wish to see anymore tofu after this.

"Okawari!" Temari said.

"I hope our baby won't become as fat as Chouji.." Shikamaru honestly wished, seeing the terrifying appetite of his wife, he was extremely worried that their child might have the same appetite as Chouji.

And after lunch, Shikamaru found his wife enjoying a big basket of chestnuts on the couch as she was reading a book.


End file.
